Working With A Chance of Romance
by sophisticate
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, Gives you hell working. Haruno Sakura, puts up with it, EVERYDAY. All he is is a perverted alien from outer space.  Just how will this company thrive with a devil of a CEO, a crazy staff and a messed up company? All is fair in love and war.
1. Problems

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Naruto, if I did, you wouldn't even know Naruto. It wouldn't be a hit. *shrugs* So I am glad Masashi Kishimoto takes its ownership :)**

**Chapter 1: Problems**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"WHAT?" I yelled.

I was freaking out! And that isn't normal!

You see, as CEO of Uchiha Corps., its now my responsibility. I am only in charge of the Konoha branch though.

Nara Shikamaru, my lawyer, cleared his throat.

"As I've said, you must marry someone of the Hyuuga family for the sake of the company."

"Hn"

"Thats not all. You will also be shipped back to Oto unless you marry someone born here at Konoha."

"And a Hyuuga is my only option?" I asked. I wouldn't want to marry a stranger! Heck no!

"Not in particular. But it would be a great benefit for us and the Hyuuga Company." He stated.

Hmph. Then I do have a choice.

"The Department of Commerce says you have 1 month to get married, before they transfer you" Shikamaru finished, showing me some paperwork.

Then suddenly, the door opened.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Sakura Haruno, reporting for duty! I am the assistant of Mr. Sasuke Uchiha, the CEO of the Uchiha Corps.

He is known as the human ice-cube.

He barely gives anyone the time of day and when he does, he fires them.

Apparently, most of my co-workers that are female, have experienced crushing on him-But they got over it.

Once you've started working for Sasuke, is like dying and going to hell.

And I have to put up with him, EVERYDAY.

I follow him around and do services for him, I hate it. But it is my job.

The only reason I am still here is that I love the business. I enjoy the marketing and putting up new products that help everyone.

Sadly, Uchiha-san hasn't even considered one of my ideas.

Well, My break is now over, 10 minutes was fine while it lasted.

Back to work. When the wireless phone rang. _Ring Ring Ring Ring!_

"Moshi Moshi, you have contacted the Uchiha Corps. How may we be of service?" I greeted, the usual. That sure was a mouthful!

"Hello. This is Hyuuga Neji of Hyuuga and Co., May I speak to whomever is in charge?" he asked.

"I am sorry but Uchiha-san is in a meeting right now." I answered.

"It is urgent. I am sure he will understand." you said sternly.

Well, I wouldn't want to argue with that! I took the phone and walked to his office.

I knocked and no one answered.

Knock Knock. No answer. I heard some sounds of mumbo-jumbo from his room, and just opened the door.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Just my assistant. Great. Just great.

"What?" I asked.

She was staring at us.

"Excuse me, Uchiha-san. Someone wishes to speak with you."

she said, handing me the phone.

Why can't they wait?

Ugggh…I bet its another client complaining…

Turns out, it was Neji Hyuuga. The son of my father's business partner and owner now of Hyuuga and Co.

"Uchiha-san, my lawyer says that your lawyer has arranged to marry a relative of mine."

I glanced at Shikamaru who shrugged, then at Sakura, still standing there.

I put down the phone temporarily.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" I ordered.

She glared at me and stood there.

"I will have to call you back, Hyuuga-kun" I smirked.

I wasn't going to address just anyone with the -san.

I sighed. Sakura Haruno was very efficient, but she is also very annoying. She is headstrong, she is different from all the others. I feel as if though she hates my guts, I don't know why she hasn't quit yet.

I wonder why she isn't afraid of me, for her to be fired at most.

Though, I can't bear to fire her, she is my only assistant who actually "works out". (Hm? Hm? *wink wink*)

Either way.. I have more problems other than that.

"Please excuse me Shikamaru. You are dismissed." I ordered.

As for my assistant? Still standing there.

I got on my swivel chair and held my elbows on the table while laying my fingers on my head. Ugggh…

I really need some tomatoes right now…

"Some tomatoes, Uchiha-san?"

she handed me some tomatoes.

Aa… Finally.

"Something is concerning you, Uchiha-san?"

she asked again. Persistent much?

"Its none of your concern…"

"Excuse me? I am your assistant. Your business is my business."

she stated. Yes, persistent much.

"You always seem to amaze me, Sakura-chan…"

she blushed. Eh? Not so tough after all…

"Th-Thank you, Uchiha-san.."

I nodded.

"You may go now, Sakura-chan… And, thank you."

"For what?"

"The fresh tomatoes…"

She nodded and left.

Okay, I really can't fire her. She'd be the least I'd try to fire.

Uggh…. CEO is a hard job. I just wish I could be normal…

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Naruto Uzumaki, CFO of the Corporation. I handle the financial issues and what not.

I sure have one heck of a boss! He just fired 4 people this day! We're sure going to miss Ted…

My co-workers make up for it too though, Sakura, Ino, Sai and Shikamaru.

I have a mountain of paperwork to do.. Just think how much more Uchiha-san has! Good luck….Teme!

Speaking of Teme, Sakura-chan just came out of his office.

"Sakura-chan! Hey!" I yelled

"Ah.. Hello Naruto-kun!"

"So what's with Teme?"

I asked.

"No idea. Something seems to be bothering him though."

she answered.

"Good for that devil!"

I ranted, Heh, check out this picture of him! I handed it to her.

It was him in a suit…With devil horns, tail and pitchfork! Hahahaha!

"Naruto-kun! You should at least be concerned!"

she yelled.

Everyone started giving Sakura confused looks, including me.

"Hahahaha! Concerned for that block of ice? Nice one Sakura-chan!"

"I'm serious. I'm his assistant after all."

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I don't see what's so wrong to be concerned for my boss.

He happens to be sweet, once you get to know him.

Its unfitting though that he only acts that way with me.

Still, my feelings don't change despite the fact that he fires 5 people at minimum a day.

Great… Here comes Mr. Misery now…

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Uggh… I have to go to the Hyuuga and Company building.

Well, better get it over with.

I closed the door and in front of me was Karin, the registrar.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Uchiha-san!"

"Hn"

As I walked away.

I have no use with the likes of her.

I was approaching the elevator that was being accommodated by a few people.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I have to go to the bookstore for some supplies. I was walking with Ino Yamanaka, the director of the board.

We were getting in the elevator when a man with a whole mountain of papers was walking towards the elevator.

"Hurry up! Close it!"

the man behind me yelled, he was continuously pressing on the close button.

I slapped his hand and pressed on the open button. He got in.

"Arigato."

Hm? That voice seemed oddly familiar…

**Sai's P.O.V**

Ah.. Mr. Uchiha has just departed! PARTAAAY!

I sent everyone in the building a message:

' The Warlockl Has Left The Castle'

After a few seconds…

The whole office was throwing papers around in glee.

We better make the most of this time, at his absence.

Eh? Oh and I am the Head Art Designer of our products.

Coloring, Sticking and all that.

Hmph… But on every party, there is always a popper.

See Sakura Haruno over there?

Trying to spoil the party and what not.

"Hey! Get Back to Work!" "Focus!" "Don't Stop Working…please!" "Please….."

she was yelling but then slowly gave up.

Until she collapsed.

**Ino's P.O.V**

Aaah! Sakura-chan just fainted!

I'll go get the first aid kit!

Man, Uchiha-san won't be happy.

Not only did his assistant collapse, but I think we went a bit too overboard…

I just hope its not me who gets fired!

Man we sure messed up…

"You sure did…"

a voice said.

**READ AND REVIEW! Give suggestions!**

**How should Sasuke's meeting go? **

**How should Sakura wake up?**

**Will they be able to clean up in time, before Sasuke returns?**

**Who was that voice? Sasuke or Kabuto, perhaps?**


	2. Making Matters Worse

**Chapter 2:Making Matters Worse**

**(A/N: Romance is only at the end. Its mostly Humor from here on…)**

**Ino's P.O.V**

Eh? Who said that?

I was carrying a first-aid kit but dropped it when the person stepped out of the darkness…

"U-Uchiha-sama.."

I bowed. It was Uchiha Fugaku, head of all the Uchiha companies.

"Ms. Yamanaka, do explain what is going on here."

"You see.. We.."

Aaah! Remember, WWSD! What Would Sakura Do…?

He didn't even let me answer….typical.

He walked past me and into the company's facilities and rooms.

Phew…

Oh Gosh! Wait 'til he see's the huge mess in there… Better start packing…

**Fugaku's P.O.V**

Hm… Interesting…Very…Interesting.

There were a lot of papers and files on the floors….

Tables and chairs knocked over…

Employees shouting…

Ah… Sasuke….You have one heck of a company.

I don't know whether to be furious or…

I am FURIOUS!

Sasuke! I give you a company, with my best employees! And how do you discipline them? You Don't!

Where is Sasuke?

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Yeeeaaah! Partaaaay!

Wait… who is that? Is that…

I squinted.

"Uchiha-sama?"

I yelled.

Everyone looked in the direction of one who seemed to be a deranged lunatic.

But unfortunately it wasn't a deranged lunatic…

Instead.. Uchiha Fugaku.

Everyone started cleaning up and proceeding to their offices.

It would have been fine but Uchihas aren't known for being 'considerate'… Oh boy.. Here it comes…

"Where the hell is Sasuke?"

He yelled very furiously.

His son was an ice cube, he was just steaming. Heh, he can be the human volcano!

No one answered.

"I asked a question. Provide an answer."

he narrowed his eyes at Sakura, still passed out being fanned by Karin. (A/N: Yeah Yeah. Karin is OOC.. I'll change that later on : )

**Karin's P.O.V**

Uh-oh.. Uchiha-sama is looking our way…

C'mon Sakura…

"Why has she collapsed?"

he asked.

Ino stepped forward,

"She was trying to stop us from doing what we did. We regret not listening to her. We are truly sorry, Uchiha-sama."

"Ah… You are a fine employee ."

He praised.

I raised my head, and answered his other question.

"Uchiha-sama, Uchiha-san has left for a meeting with the Hyuugas."

"Very Well."

He said.

Sakura seemed to be waking up a bit…

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Wh-What happened? Where am I?

I saw some people staring at me…

"Aa… Sakura Haruno is it?"

The man in the white suit asked. I look down and looked up again.

"Y-Yes Uchiha-sama."

"Please tell me what exactly what you were doing."

he ordered. Ayiiieee! Creepy!

I remained quiet.

"I asked you a question. Provide an answer."

stated.

" Gomen Nasai, Uchiha-sama."

I apologized.

"All of you."

Uchiha-sama called out.

"Apologize to Haruno-san."

He ordered. Wait.. Haruno.. -san?

"Sorry" "I apologize" "Gomen Nasai"

Apologies filled the room.

**Shikamaru's P.O.V**

Something ain't right with Sakura-chan.

She looks like she's a new employee and is lost in the building.

"Sakura-san, are you okay?"

I asked.

"Sakura-san? Oh me! Not really…"

she answered.

I almost twitched. Something is seriously wrong.

"What is this place?"

she asked.

"Uchiha Corps?"

I answered, it was more of a doubt or question actually.

"I think you might have a case of amnesia,"

I stated.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

*whispers* "Sakura-chan has amnesia!"

spread throughout the office.

"Amnesia? Sakura-chan?"

I yelled.

If she had amnesia, how come she knew her name?

I've seen this in movies before!

She must've hit her head when she collapsed!

And somehow, the word got to Uchiha-sama.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I just have to marry someone born in Konoha, its that simple? No. Life ain't easy.

I only have a month. To make matters worse, if I cannot do so, I will be shipped home. A disappointment to the Uchiha name, knowing that I could not handle one company.

Hmph…I hate my job. I hate my dad for giving me this job. I hate life for… Nothing.

I am stepping out of the Hyuuga Company building, just 6 blocks away from Uchiha Corps.

Hm… Its always amusing to see my employees get into trouble… *sigh*

Eh, might as well go back to hell…. *sigh*

**Sai's P.O.V**

I am still fixing up my office… Ugh…

**" Dippy-Dee-Doo! "**

Someone yelled.

Wait, what does that mean again?

People started panicking again…

Hm… Its on the tip of my tongue…

**"Sai!** Uchiha-sa-"

Chouji came running.

"Yeah yeah I know Uchiha-sama is here. He was for like 30 minutes now."

I informed.

"I didn't know that!"

Chouji exclaimed.

"But you should know what 'Dippy-Dee-Doo' means!"

Chouji yelled at mt ear

Youch! You're getting me deaf Chouji!

Dippy-Dee-Doo? Huh?

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, UCHIHA SASUKE IS HERE YOU MEDDLESOME TWERP!"

Chouji yelled.

Eeek. What was he saying? What language was he using? Not english. Seriously? Meddlesome twerp?

Wait.. 3..2…1..

"UCHIHA SASUKE! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

I whined loudly, pulling on Chouji's shirt.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Uh.. Why is everyone looking at me?

Have I done something wrong?

The so called Uchiha-sama came up to me.

"Who am I?"

he asked me.

"Uchiha-sama"

I answered.

"How can that stay in your memory?"

he asked.

"I don't know. I just somehow know you. I feel as if I've known you and your family for quite a long time."

I answered.

"Very well. Then how do you know your name?"

He asked.

**Fugaku's P.O.V**

That question had an obvious answer. If she knew the Uchihas, she would certainly know her own name..

"It is on this card."

she answered, showing me her ID card.

I… I.. don't know.

Sure she knows me but she only knows herself through… an ID card?

Oh here comes Sasuke now…. the whole staff had already been fussing about him.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Hn…

I see… Tou-san is here.

"Hello, Father"

"Sasuke"

"Is animi here as well?"

I wondered. Which would only make matters worse.

"No"

He answered.

"Why is everyone seated on the floor?"

Like, I thought the office would be all cluttered, and I'd get to scold and fire them…

"Uchiha-san, Sakura-chan has amnesia.."

Nara Shikamaru informed.

`My eyes widened, who was going to fix up my tomatoes? Who was going to pick up the telephone? Who was going to give me useless advice?

I bent down to her.

"What is your name?"

I asked her.

"Haruno Sakura"

"Where is this place?"

I asked.

"A hotel?"

she guessed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I work here?"

she guessed again.

"Who am I?"

"George Washington?"

*Twitch Twitch*

"Okay, its definite amnesia."

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Amnesia? What is amnesia?

They gave me some kind of soup that they called "Root Remedy" and I drank it.

EWWW! I brushed my tongue off of the nasty soup. EWW!

That was going too far…

**Chouji's P.O.V**

I checked the fridge, and… AH MAH GAWD! No more food.. hu hu hu hu

"Everyone gather here at this instant!"

someone yelled,bet its Uchiha-san.

Ah.. might as well.

Here comes...

"Look what you've done! You messed up my office! You displeased my father! …And give Haruno-san amnesia? I suggest you, all of you think over what you've done… and…"

"Gotcha!"

added Sakura-chan.

Everyone looked up with confused looks.

"Whaa?"

I asked.

Seriously, say whuuuut?

"Yea, Uchiha-san and I hatched a plan to teach you guys."

Sakura-chan giggled.

"Hn…"

"But you! I thought you had amnesia?"

Naruto burst out pointing at Sakura-chan.

Uchiha-sama raised a brow.

"Uchiha-sama! You were in it too?"

I gasped.

"Father, Haruno-san and I devised a plan consisting of.."

"Me coming and pretending to be reviewing the business, which gave Sakura enough time to pretend to faint."

Uchiha-sama informed.

"Right! When I fainted I purposely hit my head, making amnesia possible!"

Sakura-chan said.

**Ino's P.O.V**

Say what?

All a prank?

Ugh.. Last time I'l throw a party in an office.. I bet everyone felt that too..

I approached Sakura-chan

"How did you get enough time to talk it over? Huh? Huh? Tell meeee!"

"Remember yesterday, when I was called to his office?"

_Flashback…_

"_Sakura please proceed to Uchiha-san's office.."_

_Sakura went there, unwillingly?_

_Sakura's P.O.V of flashback.._

_"Is there something wrong, Uchiha-san?"_

_"Take a seat, Haruno-san."_

_Haruno-san?_

_"Tomorrow, I shall be out, and I bet the office will go wild…"_

_"Precisely."_

_-Talk talk talk, plan plan plan-_

_"Not Bad, Haruno-san, Not bad at all."_

_He smirked._

_He offered me a handshake,_

_I slowly laced my hand on his for a handshake,_

_Gosh… His skin was… warm?_

_There are rumors in the office that he is as cold as a vampire…_

_Instead of shaking hands, we stood there with hands together. Ever noticed his pretty eyes?_

_Sasuke's P.O.V of flashback_

_She wasn't dumb at all, unlike my dobe of a CFO…_

_Gawd… her complexion was beautiful, and her smiles makes it better too…_

_"Say, Haruno-san, are you born here at Konoha?"_

_"Yes, U-Uchiha-san."_

…_..Perfect. Just Perfect..._

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

**Sorry if this chapter isn't as great as Chapter 1... Please review though!**


	3. Good Morning

**Huge thanks to all those who favorited and follow this story! I've never gotten so many in such short notice!**

**(Heads-up! They are liking each other a bit, BIT. They still hate each other but they hate each other less than before… On with the chapter!)**

**Chapter 3: Ohayo Gozaimasu/ Good Morning**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Time for another day of work… What time is it…? Crap! Its 7 already? Ah!

(Falls out off bed)

Ow… Gah! Anyway better get a move on!

Quick shower…Shower….Quick shower….

"You can always quit you know!"

My mom yelled.

"No, Mom."

"That was an order. Not a question."

"I mean it, Mom. I love my job."

"But your boss…"

"My boss? Is not as bad as everyone says. Bye Mom!"

And I shut the door. I was late anyways.

Rushing, I ran to the nearest Starbucks stall.

Man, long line! I hate long lines…

But then I noticed Ami, handing me 2 hazel decaf coffees that I ordered daily.

"Hm? Since when did you start working here?"

"Since…. Today, I guess."

Accepting the doggie bag.

"Well Thanks! You literally saved my life! Keep the change." I handed her the corresponding amount for the drinks, one for me and one for Uchiha-san.

Come to think of it, Ami was class bully and always picked on me. But why is she kind now? Ah well…

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I hate mornings. I hate my job.

Let's just get this over with…

Oh So what if I'm late? What'll they do, throw ANOTHER party?

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Finally here…

Better get to the- WHAT THE HELL! CHOUJI! (no –kun)

**Chouji's P.O.V**

There I was peacefully eating chips and walking to the C.R. and boom! Sakura-chan comes running with coffee, that spilled on her coat.

Don't get me wrong, it was pretty funny when you look at it. But its her plump pouty face that gets me wronged… Oh boy, I'm gonna get it… No please! Have mercy!

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Gah! I have no use for the likes of him! Instead of beating the crap out of him, I walked past of who seemed to be an armadillo? (Chouji rolled up on the floor begging for mercy) And the armadillo was chanting continuously, "Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me!"

Aa… Whatever. I've got bigger problems… But now I don't got no hazel decaf coffee to calm down with, and since I'm HIS assistant he made it my damn duty to pick up his coffee too! And surprisingly, we get the same flavor! Awwww….. Now I have to give up mine for him! Oh why oh why? Chouji-kun! Is all your fault!

Just hope-YES! I'm finally right! Uchiha-san is LATE!

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"Sasuke, get up!"

"No way… Itachi get out of my face…"

"Have it your way…"

"Fine. Fine…"

I sleepily got to the shower. Who cares about the time? I mean really.

Oh... for the arranged marriage? Tou-san is forcing me too. At least, Okaa-san thinks I should be free t_o choose whom my heart desires_. Tch… Girls. Who understands them?

**Ino's P.O.V**

Hold up! Uchiha-san is late? Thank Kami for gossipers! It's only been a few minutes since Chouji-kun's lil armadillo incident and when Saku-chan opened his office… Silch! PARTAAAAY TIME!

**Sai's P.O.V**

Just by the look of Ino's pretty face you can tell just what devious plans lie behind. Uh… No reason… I was looking at her face to… spot pimples…? Yeah! Spot pimples… well none! Hehe…

**Tenten's P.O.V**

Oh not again… Lil Ino here is planning on another party. Eh? Whats this? She plans to call it the _Secret Anti-Uchiha-san Party_? Gosh that's a dumb name. I bet Ino came up with it, and just how did it get to my ear so fast? Why don't you ask the gossip queen over there?

Ino… Ino… What are we going to do with you? I don't even know how you got hired! I mean all I got was Receptionist!

This is gonna get pretty interesting…

**Ino's P.O.V**

Let's get the Secret Anti-Uchiha-san Party started! YEEEAAAH!

Woot woot! Yeah! I knew I made a good choice in buying that disco ball! Hold on, where's Sakura?

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Maybe I have just enough time to buy Uchiha-san another one? If that's the case, then better get moving!

Oh hey Shikamaru-! Say whaaaat? Ino's at it again? Ino!

And with that obvious theme for a party too? Gosh…

Oh hey! Here's Naruto now!

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Ah, another day, another dollar! Say whaat Saku-chan? Party? Ino? Again? Well why didn't you tell me earlier? I so would've started dancing when I came in!

By the looks of it, Teme ain't here? Guess so…

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Well… Better late than never…

I just hope me being late didn't affect anyone's work… Ya right! That's how a good CEO would ask. But I'm a smart CEO…(Sasuke sounds like a hill-billy there ~.~) Eh… Just be sure my hazel decaf coffee sits at my desk.

"Good morning Uchiha-san!"

"Hn.."

"Ohayo Uchiha-san!"

"Hn…"

I started hearing murmurs saying Dippy-Dee-Doo was it? Whats more were the signs Secret Anti-Uchiha-san Party. Smirking… Another party…Typical…

**Tenten's P.O.V**

Dippy-Dee-Doo!

I sent a message to the whole building, "The Witch is on HER broom"

Its fun how we make fun of his sexuality…

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"The Witch is on her broom"? Already?

Sigh.. Guess there's not enough time to buy another one. I'll just put his beverage over here and…

"Haruno-san"

Eek… "O-Ohayo Gozaimasu, Uchiha-san!"

Bad timing! I was so busy!

"Your parents tell you to quit?"

"Everyday." It was true!

"How is the paperwork going with Temari?"

He asked.

"Going well. She is to appear on the Ellen DeGeneres' show next week."

"The renovations of my office?"

"It has been delayed… Uchiha-san…"

He clenched his fist on a piece of paper.

"Delayed? How can this be?"

"The building crew you hired was sent on another renovation job somewhere nearer. They were workers imported…From South America."

I mean really? He imports workers too?

"Very Well."

I turned to leave.

"Wait Haruno-san. Why is your coat wet?"

"Your coffee… Spilled on me… Uchiha –san…"

"How is it that we order the same coffee?"

"I do not know. We have the same taste, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Er… Hai…?"

"That is all."

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Just a mere coincidence?

I don't know anyone besides her who actually gets this kind.

I took a sip and it tasted pretty okay, but different until it hit me… I was choking!

"Shi…Kam…a…ru…"

The nearest person to me.

He got on a hold on my chest and pumped the liquids out.

What was she trying to do? Poison me? She was so gonna get it..

Then I examined the cup, it had the words at the bottom "Sakura… Goodbye…-Ami-xoxo"

She said earlier that mine spilled and this was hers right? The cup already proved it…dammit..

"Sakura Haruno... Paging Sakura Haruno…" I paged her.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"Paging…Sakura Haruno.."

Whaaat? What've I done wrong?

Then I saw Temari, " Quick hide in here!" She was pointing at the curtains..

Am I really that desparate?

"Haruno-san! Where is she?"

Yea! I'm Very Desperate.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Dang, where is that assistant when you need her?

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Uchiha-san!"

"Hn.. Ja You made it on the Ellen DeGeneres show?"

"Hai."

"Have you seen Haruno-san?"

She shook her head.

"Oh Sakura-senpai? No."

Senpai?

"Arigato."

I said leaving towards the office. Wait.. what was I doing again?

**Temari's P.O.V**

"Sakura-senpai! The coast is clear!"

"Arigato."

"Be careful though. You are about to be what I call "Uchiha-ed" "

"If that's some kind of party code then…"

She shook her head.

"I mean you're gonna be busted by Uchiha!"

"Oh man… "

She's in so much trouble…

"That's not all. The last person who I remember got Uchiha-ed got fired.

"Awww.."

"And sent to jail."

"AWWW! I don't wanna go to juvy!"

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I so should've quit while I had the chance!

Well, I'll be going to juvy anyway…

Curse those Uchihas for having such a powerful name!

Might as well do it with dignity…

Knock Knock… Gulp…

"Come in"

"Konnichi wa Uchiha-san."

"Ohayo. Haruno-san. Explain."

"Um.. Just what am I to explain?"

"This." Handing me a cup, with words inscribed on it.

…-Ami—xoxo

Ami you...you…

"I was choking."

He stated.

"Oh gomen nasai!" I bowed.

"Arigato, Sakura-san."

OMG! He was holding my chin! Wait, should I be mad?

"U-Uchiha-san..?"

"Arigato. Remember yesterday when you held open the elevator?"(Chapter 2)

Hm..? Elevator… Elevator…

He continued,

"That was me. And of all my years here, which were probably 2…"

Hee-hee… I giggled.

"…No one has ever done that for me."

"Which is why I am promoting you to editor-in-chief for the newsletter of the company. I know how much you love writing"

He said with a smirk.

OMG!

"OMG! Arigato! Arigato! I love you for that!"

I was jumping up and down so much that I didn't realize I was throwing my arms on him and realizing what just said..

"I love you, as a great boss.."

I commented.

He just smirked. "Then I love you, as an editor-in-chief."

Oh I was burning red! "But I am still your assistant, Uchiha-san?"

"Its Sasuke to you, Hai. My assistant and editor-in-chief"

I giggled. Life was good.

"Sakura-san, Ohayo gozaimasu. It's still morning." He snickered.

Then it hit me, I greeted him with konnichi wa!

I was blushing like mad!

What's more? My arms were still around his neck! Aah!

Kami… This was one long morning…

* * *

**FYI: The Secret Anti-Uchiha-san party only barely pushed through Hai!**

**Read and Review! Sorry if this chapter is kind of crappy..**


	4. Awkward Introductions?

**Chapter 4: Awkward Introductions**

***Hides behind office building*Aa…Hi? Please don't flame me! I'm sorry for not updating for sooo damn looooong! Its just that…Oh Is that Sasuke kissing Sakura? …*Runs home*Eh?**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

It's evening here at Konoha…

And I'm stuck with the financial paperwork because my dobe of an assistant was too lazy to get even one page done… I don't know how he even got hired! It's that damn ironic! Wanna know somethin' else about my crazy hell of a staff?

Lets start with the dobe, Uzumaki Naruto, a description you say? Let's see… Annoying, pestering, irritating, obnoxious, pathetic, crazy , lazy , weird …(5 minutes later…) an oaf, dumb, obvious and abnormal. Don't forget abnormal! Abnormal pretty much summarizes it.

His job, CFO; handles financial works and anything concerning business finances.

Hold on, I may still have his resume…

Ah…Here it is…Hm..Just as I remember it. (Piece of paper, slightly torn on each corner, crumpled marks, stained with…Ramen?) Gah! It is ramen!

Let's move on…

Haruno Sakura… Maybe we should skip it… What am I thinking? Its just any other employee flashback…

Haruno Sakura, local Konoha kunoichi, is annoying, nagging, useful yet annoying. Hmm…Pretty short, but eh? I think I remember her from when I was young…

Her resume? Hn…I think it was the green one I saw earlier…Oh..The green one?

A new applicant, Hatake Kakashi. Hm..I'll get back to him later.

Hn… Ah..Who could forget hers? It was pink, printed on special paper and strawberry scented. I have to admit, its smells pleasant, but I'm not fond of sweet substances so yeah..

Father hires the employees, I look over their resumes and tell him who I might like, but the final decision is always his, and you know, for Haruno Sakura…Tou-san immediately held the paper and stamped it with APPROVED.

**Kakashi's P.O.V**

Hatake Kakashi here! Soon-to-be Janitor of Uchiha Corps. You may discriminate the work as a janitor, but cleaning takes time and skill…and precision timing…Oh fine! I give up! I'm just in it for all the action at an office! I've cleaned in malls, churches and schools…Ah high schools… Where young perverts hone their skills…

Also seems that , my old student, yes I took some teaching back in the day… My soon-to-be boss, was my old student…But don't count on being warmly embraced by him… Knowing him, he's probably taking care of some lame financial paperwork…

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Hn? Must've dozed off…

"Aw…You look so cute when you sleep!"

Great. Just great.

"Who invited you over?"

"Can't a loving brother just stop by to check on his ototo-san?"

"Itachi…Can't you just mind your own business?"

Seriously…He should get a life…

"Hey, I'm getting a life…In 2 months, and you're invited."

"Huh?"

"And its still aniki to you. Tsk…Tsk… Oh ever so clueless Sasuke, always needing me to tell you everything? Ah well, might as well, I'm getting married. You're still invited."

Wait..what? Is that the same aniki? I haven't seen him in like 2 years, but that much has changed?

"Hn Aniki…After 2 years, its seems you've softened up…"

"Speak for yourself… I've learned there's more to life than being in the mafia.. Something I bet you still are?"

"That was 2 years ago…Stop living in the past, Aniki"

"Aux Contrare Ototo…Speak for yourself…and get a life while your at it…"

That's the way it'll be eh?

"Tch…And you already have a life?"

"Like I said, I'm getting married…To Kohana…"

Kohana? She was my fiancée…But she was nonetheless a slutty fangirl.

"She was your fiancée…but she got over you. We'll still be expecting a gift though."

PFFFFFFT…. "I don't know why you deal with love, if it never lasts"

"Feh..Never lasts?"

He said, disgusted.

"Ciao!"

And he left…

**Itachi's P.O.V**

I think I proved my point. It's his loss… There are so many things he hasn't explored or found out yet…Lucky he has me!

I'm getting married…One route I bet Dad will be forcing him into, I'm so lucky…Yet I don't know…so many things…myself.

Ah Sasuke..pity pity...

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

PFFFT… That's Itachi for you… (He's not here anyway)

"Aux contrare! I heard that! Its still Aniki to you!"

PFFFT…Bastard…

I should take a break…Go out..somehow..

Anyway, Hatake Kakashi…eh?

Hmm…Janitor eh? Come to think of it…The office does get pretty mussed up at times…

I'd say… APPROVED!

**Kakashi's P.O.V**

APPROVED! HELL YES!

Uh huh oh yeah uh huh oh yeah! (Does weird chicken-like victory dance)

"What the?" "Crazy?" "Weirdo.." "Isnt he that perv?" Were heard along the center of the town.

Kami…Why oh why? Of all places oh PFFFT!

Well, might as well do it as I am already here…Leaving is what a scaredy-perv would do, Kakashi-smart perv. A smart-perv would stay and dance.

(And so I did… Woot Woot!

Before long did I realize that everyone else was dancing a long with me, Perfect…

I started mobbing my arms in and out along with my torso going at the opposite direction (Mr. Bean Dance!).

I expected to hear complaints saying "Perv!" but ya know what? They again, joined me! Some crowd… and I could've sworn I heard girls giggling at me…

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Thank Kami! It's a miracle that Uchiha-san gave the whole office 1 week's worth of vacation! I think he said something about new applicants and all…

Hold on, who the what the hell is that? Some old dude dancing the Macarena? That's just plain weird…as if his eyes weren't weird enough…

Ah well…I'm just going to get some vegetables… La did a di dum…don't mind me, just getting some vegetables…

"Hey you! Yeah pinky!"

Uh-oh…I turned around and that old dude who was dancing just approached me,

"Dance with me! Don't worry, just for fun!"

Eh? Oh well…What's there to lose? Oh I don't know…TIME!

I started doing the weird funky chicken dance he was doing earlier, hey, it's pretty fun…!

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Woohoo! No work! Pretty smart of me to dump all the work on the boss, eh?

I guess I could go for ramen…

I'll take my car…*click!* Time to buckle up! Start your engines…and..! *Foooop* Hey! Why isn't my car working? Hm…I'll check the hood..

Hey, a note?

**Happy trails…not.**

**Is what you get for ditching work…**

**What an oaf-like thing to do…**

Hm…? Who could've sent me that note? No name on it… But whoever it is, is gonna pay! But grr…for now..Guess I'm walking..

-At Ichiraku Ramen—

Aa.. My precious ramen..! It's been a long time since I've held your natural goodness in my mouth!

"All right boy. Quit yammering and order already!"

If only this ramen haven didn't have such a baka working…

"I'll have the all-u-can eat ramen buffet please.." I went to line up.

I turned to my left and saw a girl, with blue hair. As I was picking a plate,

"Uh…Hi! You like ramen too?" I greeted.

"Y-Yes…I'm quite the ramen lover…"

She started playing with her 2 index fingers.

"Oh, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. And you arw?"

"Hyuuga Hinata. Pleases to meet you, Uzumaki-san.."

"Please, call me Naruto."

"All right Naruto. What are you ordering?"

"The all-u-can eat buffet…you?"

"I'm ordering the same thing as well.."

"Great! So how often do you come here?"

"I just recently got interested in ramen, just since last week..I come here every once in a while now…"

"It's hard to come here lately..with work and all that."

"Oh where do you work?"

"I work at Uchiha corps."

Little did I realize, we were already in the front of the line!

"MIMASHOU TABERU!"

**Hinata's P.O.V**

Hyuuga Hinata here! And is product checker for the Hyuuga company, owned by my cousin, Hyuuga Neji.

I just met this boy, who shares the same passion for ramen as I do! And for the best part…RAMEN!

Hey look at them…dancing? "Hey hey Naruto-kun!"

He was already staring at them.. "S-Sakura-ch-chan?" He said.

He jumped off the table and ran towards them. And I had the urge to follow…

"You gotta pay for this"

Oh… Y1200? Fine… I am so bankrupt..

Hu hu hu hu hu hu

Hey, can't beat 'em… join 'em! Eh.. I'm not the shy type..

Woohoo!

**Sakura's P.O.V**

This is fun I swear! But ow! I think I sprained my ankle earlier when I tripped…damn you Ami!

"

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Eh its decided, I'm gonna take a walk…Don't even get me started on the damn paperwork…

Hn..I wonder what was Naruto's reaction when he tried to drive his car… I bet he hasn't even found out yet…Hehe…that dope.

-Arrives at town square-

…I don't know why I even bother to come here when I have so much work to do… PFFT…What's with this dang crowd?

Hey! Is that Naruto? And he's with some girl! Hehehehe….

"Hey, can I go home now?"

"Awww…Why now?"

And to think, we were still dancing.

"My ankle..it hurts…."

His eyes widened, "Its going red! You better go home or rest your foot! As for me, haha. I'll enjoy myself!"

Weirdo..

Errgghh..It sure is tough to get through this rowdy crowd! Ow, Hey!

The nerve of that guy to pull my hair!

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Hn…Pink? Pink…pink…hair. SAKURA!

She has an injury on her foot…Hm!

(Reaches and pulls her hair)

"Ow! Ow! Hey! Stop it!"

Yup definitely Sakura!

She looked at me,

"Sasuke?"

"Yes! Can we focus on getting you and your ankle outta here?"

I was tugging on her arms…until phew!

"Arigato…Uchiha-san."

"I told you already, its Sasuke."

"Oh okay Sasuke-… Hey Naruto-kun is here as well! He seems to be having fun…"

"He'll deal with getting out of there himself…"

"Hai…"

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Its coincidental I met Sasuke- here.. But my ankle is getting worse by each second!

"May I carry you?"

He asked…OMG…

"Its not necessary…My ankle.."

He then picked me up bridal style…O.O!

"Is not okay.."

Really really awkward moment here…]

Oh ohhh...

I think he just kissed me on the forehead...

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Hey where is Sakura-chan? Or Hinata-chan?

"Hey blondie! If you're looking for pinky, she went off with black jack…"

"Black jack, seriously?"

"Eh..It was the best I could think of…"

That old man had serious issues…

Wait…who was this..Black Jack?

And why was Sakura-chan off with him?

I'm gonna investigate!

"Na-Naruto-…"

"Sayonara!"

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

So she fell asleep… She actually looks…cute? Gah! I'm not even supposed to be doing this for Pete sake!

I guess I'll just drop her off at her house then… Part of me actually wants to bring her home…PFFT…

_Knock Knock._

"Haruno-san…"

"Oh my! Sorry for causing you so much trouble!"

"No problem. She just has a sprain on her ankle.."

"Oh dear! Thank you so much! Arigato!"

"Do Itashimashite…"

She is so much like my Okaa-san..

"Oh! Namae wan an desu ka?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ah ah! Arigato na!"

That was …peculiar.

Ah anyway, I still have the new applicants to get too, …and the damn financial paperwork… Ugghh…

-2 Hours later—

*yawn* Finally done with the paperwork… Oh wait.. I set the whole office on vacation...dammit! But that can be fixed with one little phone call…

And for the new applicants? We have Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Konohamaru and …er yea that's it…

**Temari's P.O.V**

WHAAAAAT? Our days-off where cancelled? DAMN UCHIHA! I SWEAR HE IS THE WORST MAN LIVING!

I just got a call from Ino about it, gossip queen…

I so should quit!

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Huh? Where am I? Oh, I'm at home. Did Sasuke- bring me home?

_Riiing Riiiiiiing!_

WHAAAAT NOW? Just for a second there, I thought Sasuke- changed!

"Well Nope! He's still that Devil of A CEO We all know and Hate!"

Ino yelled.

"Youch! And okay okay it cant get worse than it already is by being late!"

Oh I still have to call Naruto..

**Sai's P.O.V**

The whole office was bustling and running around! Damn Uchiha…

But where is Naruto? He's so dead…

"Paging Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto to Uchiha-san's office."

Karin's voice echoed through the office.

Who was Hatake?

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Well, everyone came.. Except the dobe.. I swear I should fire him…

"YOU!"

Sakura immediately yelled, pointing at Hatake.

"Me?"

Hatake asked,

"Yeah you! You invited me to dance the other day! Which is why I got a sprain!'

She said pointing at her foot.

I have no intention actually, to join the conversation.

"Well sorry! Sometimes Janitors slip up… I'm only human, your prissy little foot will get better in no time."

"I still don't like you."

_Review! I had to replace this chapter, some things were confusing…_


	5. Mysterious, Yet Amusing

_**Thanks so much to all those who reviewed, favorited and followed this story!Keep 'Em Comin'!**_

**Chapter 5: Mysterious Yet Amusing**

**~~Sakura's P.O.V~~**

First thing's first, who the heck is black jack? Why was Uchiha-san-er..Sasuke...nevermind (I just cant get that name in my head!) …and where is Naruto? …And that Hatake guy, who is he, and what does he want?

Oh and for my outfit? It's new actually, a nice silk blouse and a frilly blue skirt

**~~Kakashi's P.O.V~~**

Well well well…It seems this clueless girl doesn't know much of her boss…Hm…? Shan't he explain himself? And if I know Uchiha Sasuke, he isn't easy to deal with…

Hey! My uniform is pretty comfy ya know? Its blue, has my name on it...Its a whole suit so that no one can pull your pants off ...O.O

**~~Sasuke's P.O.V~~**

Hm...I don't know why I do so much for the business...But I'm here anyway. So we're just waiting for the dobe? The Dobe that made me do the financial papers.

Oh..There's the dobe now, bursting through the door.

**~~Naruto's P.O.V~~**

"Huff huff…Ya know where I came from? These 2 men threw me in the dumpster!"

And now I was all tattered up, my clothes smelled like…rotten fish.

"Too bad."

Teme said.

"Hmph. Screw you."

"Naruto-kun! What happened?"

Sakura-chan asked.

"I told you. 2 men threw me in the dumpster! Hey, teme, who's Gramps over there?"

"Don't call me teem, dobe. He's Hatake Kakashi, the new janitor."

"Hello!"

He greeted. He was holding a book….

"Hah! Janitor? I didn't think you'd need one Teme!"

"I said don't call me that, dead-last. He's not for me, but for the whole building, and especially that pig stye you call an office."

"Oh boy…So he's the dope you told me about?"

Gramps asked.

"Hey! First of all, I'm not a dope or a dobe or dead-last!…Hey are those Icha-Icha Paradise books?"

"Why yes! You know them too?"Crazy?

"Know it? I practically grew up with it! Why, the author is my godfather!"

Kakashi-kun started looking at me with unusually huge eyes, as if he was going to cry…or something

"The AUTHOR IS A GENIUS! YOU HAVE GOTTA LET ME MEET HIM! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

Correction; Deranged Lunatic

Oh so now he was kissing up to me, eh?

I guess these are the perks for knowing an author.

"Anything, eh?"

**~~Sasuke's P.O.V~~**

Hn.

"Uchiha-san! You'll never believe this!"

Shikamaru Nara came with a sudden outburst.

"Do explain."

"Yeah! What is just so important that you interrupt?" The dobe whined.

"Hmph. Shut it, Uzumaki." Nara snapped.

... Just what I needed...More problems? Nara...

"Needless to say, its about the arranged marriage."

"oh...(3...2...1..) WHAAAAT?"

They, meaning my assistant and CFO yelled in chorus

"I didn't know Teme was up for fixed marriage! Geez..Who'd be so unfortunate to be married to you."

Just ignore him..

"I'm just saying"

_This is so..._

"Another company, a very powerful one...(Blah Blah Blah Blah)"

"Uchiha-! Oi! Are you even listening?"

"Oh get to the point, lazy ass."

"Ouch much! You've been arranged to marry...Hyuuga's daughter."

_...annoying._

Damn...I bet its some other fangirl...Bah! Curse my good looks!

**~~Shikamaru's P.O.V~~**

For some reason, Uchiha-san was...smirking?

"And do you know who the Hyuuga daughter is?"

"You mean a relative of Hyuuga Neji? Those Hyuuga?"

I nodded.

"Hn. Who even arranged it?"

"Well...That's why your aniki is here as well..."

"You invited nii-san?"

As he slapped his forehead.

I hate to be in his position.

**~~Sasuke's P.O.V~~**

Aniki has a whole lot of explaining to do...

_Knock Knock_

_"Sasuke-, Itachi-san is here!"_

_Sakura said._

_"Come in"_

_"Konnichiwa!"_

_"Nii-san."_

**~~Itachi's P.O.V~~**

"And just who is this beautiful blossom?"

"My personal assistant."

*Implants kiss on Sakura's hand*

"I think I need a map, I just got lost in your eyes."

"A-A-r-i-g-g-ato Uchiha-san."

"Please, call me Itachi."

Sasuke clenched his fists, unconsciously.

Target sighted.

**~~Sakura's P.O.V~~**

Geez, what was it with Uchiha s and formalities?

Not to mention, he was sweett-gah! What am I thinking?

"Itachi, I say you should go, I have business elsewhere."

"Now now, isn't that a way to welcome your nii-san. It may be Itachi- to her, but it's still Nii-san to you."

"Uh..I think I'll give you guys some privacy...,let's go Naruto-kun,Hatake-sempai."

Should I have used -sensei or -kun?

"Say Naruto-kun, what did happen to you?"

"Oh yeah! About that...I lied."

"Naruto! Do you know the consequences for that?"

"No. But you should've seen his face! It was rich!"

"What really did happen?"

"Hm...I'm not sure. Maybe I just overslept?"

"Naruto-kun! What do you mean you're not sure and you overslept?"

"Well, that's just me!"

"Come to think of it, you haven't said anything much, Hatake-sempai."

Turning over to the said man.

He closed his book and replied;

"You may call me Kakashi-sensei, even if I don't teach you. Abiding the fact that technically, I'm under you too. But don't judge a book by its cover."

"Like yours?" Naruto pointed to what seemed to be a book called 'Icha-Icha Paradise'.

"Ah..Back to that topic eh? SO, WHICH IS YOUR FAVORITE PAIRING? YAOI OR YURI?"

_If Naruto would just stay normal...Just for once..._

_"_I LOVE NAJIKA AND DAICHI! I LOVE 'EM ALL!"

"Oh ME TOO! Naruto, this is the start of a beautiful friendship!"

_...*sweatdrop* I guess its impossible...Even for sensei..._

Who knew that for someone so professional could stoop down to Naruto's level

**~~Itachi's P.O.V~~**

"The jig is up, what are you really here for?"

He asked.

"Father was the one who arranged you and the Hyuuga girl...You do realize you are really getting married right? To the Hyuuga company? Uchiha corps.' biggest rival? Tou-san hates them...Yet he sets you up with them...There's something suspicious...C'mon You're smart! Work with me here Sasuke!"

"Hn"

"What do you mean 'hn'? Is that all you can say?"

"No"

"Oh Kami! Say, you're assistant is pretty hot.."

"Alright, Whataya want from me?"

"Something isn't right. When was the last time Tou-san visited?"

"Last week, Wednesday."

"But he was at Paris at that time."

"So then how is it possible he is abled to visit us?"

"Exactomundo!"

"Yeah, that catch phrase isn't working for you.."

"Who said it was my catch phrase?"

"Anyways, if dad was in Paris, who was the _dad_ who visited us?"

"Did he do anything...unusual?"

"I was away, but my employees ought to know."

"Very well, then. Well? Don't just sit there! Dang, your slow! Page them already!"

I know, I know, I get hyper and persistent at times.

**~~Sakura's P.O.V~~**

"Paging Haruno Sakura. Please proceed to Uchiha-san's office"

Ugghh...Here we go again.

"Be right back, Naruto-kun"

_Knock Knock_

"Come in"

"Um..You wanted to see us, Sasuke-?"

"Yes. What happened last week, when father came?"

"Well, he was all instructive and bossy at first, then he started praising some employees. Other than that, that is all."

"Hm..Did you notice anything suspicious?"

"Well I noticed that he was talking to himself a lot...He was scratching his head a whole lot. And he kept asking everyone's names..?"

**~~Sasuke's P.O.V~~**

That should be enough information, but when I turned to Itachi, he was already taking down notes.

"Hm.. As Smart as you are Beautiful..."

Kami, he was such a flirt.

"But seriously, I can't believe ototo-chan is getting married!I mean going there, giving up your dignity...Why Sasuke Why?"

Uh...

"You sure have an interesting aniki, Sasuke-"

"Hn"

"Well! I better get going now! See you guys later!" (Aniki called)

*Kisses Sakura on forehead*

**~~Sakura's P.O.V~~**

Woah...And I just met him..

"Oh and I have all these articles to edit! Please excuse me, Sasuke-.."

He grabbed my wrist...O.O What have I gotten myself into?

"Don't go yet."

"But I have these-"

"I'll help you do them."

"But its only fair that I do them. I'm sure you have important things to do."

"I do, but my friends come first.

Hi, My name is Uchiha Sasuke"

"Sasuke-, I know who you are.."

"No, you know Uchiha Sasuke-CEO of Uchiha Corps. But this is me, the real me. The me who won't do anything to hurt you."

"Oh. Then Its a pleasure to meet you!"

_...So that's what Karin meant...by, He's all heart.._

"In fact, you can bring your papers here right now!"

"Really?"

"No."

"Aww..."

"I was just joking! Course I'll help! You're such a monkey.."

"Hey!" I punched him on the arm, its got to hurt a lot.

**~~Sasuke's P.O.V~~**

I don't know what was weirder, the fact that I was alone with my assistant, or that she really packs a punch..

Hmph..either way...

"Ha! You deserved it!" (sticking tongue out)

"You actually look like a cat now that you think of it..."

"And you, You know, when you look it this way, your hair actually looks like a chicken's ass!"

"Tusche."

"Okay, so here are the papers -whoops!"

She slipped, thankfully I caught her. (Hand on her waist. Sakura's hands on her eyes)

"Am I dead yet?"

"I don't know. Why don't you check?"

**~~Sakura's P.O.V~~**

I slowly lifted my hands from my eyes..And saw Sasuke?

"You're so clumsy~"

"Mou,Sasuke-! You're so mean!"

"Because you know its true.."

Hmph..Pouty face..

"...Uh..Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"..You can let go now..."

**So How'd You Like It? RNR!**


	6. Time To Fall

_Ehehe..How long's it been since I last updated? Eek! Though I'd give a shoutout to:_

_mistressinwaiting_

_raven rose 101_

_michiko-naoki_

_iamthefreak518_

_SnowCrystals [Even if you don't review as much] LOVE YA!_

_For being such loyal reviewers, Arigatou! Merci boku! Kangalan! Salamat! Muchos Gracîas! In every language, Thank You!_

_You guys mean everything to me, you keep me going on… _

_Well, here we go..._

Source of Sakura's Autumn Interpretations: ./question/index?qid=20090511082653AAaHDdK

* * *

**Chapter 6: Time To Fall**

**~~Sakura's P.O.V~~**

_Piled upon the dew covered grass the crusty brown leaves whirled around in a circle like a small tornado sweeping the beautiful park, the mystifying colors of the sun shone onto the pile of leaves glistening brightly as the smell of the ocean breeze bitterly blew over my shoulders and neck, which gave me that tingling sensation everyone gets at the beginning of autumn..._

Hm! That sounds good for our literary section…Autumn is by far my most favorite season! It reminds me of the end of the beginning. In the spring you see everything coming to life after the winter doldrums, then summer everything thrives and grows, finally the autumn comes and the trees shed their leaves just to wait for the spring so they can come back to life. The smell of the leaves is something that always reminds me of autumn. The distinct crispness of the air sparks interest in lighting a fire and watching the sun set over the yellow, orange and red trees.

Ah…Autum…Hey, What'll you know? It is autumn! The trees…The sky…The colors…Everything!

How I wish I could linger out there…Sitting on a bench…The wind blowing through my hair…All the mystifying colors surrounding me; Autumn…

"Haruno-san? Are you finished with that article yet?" Who's he? Oh he's Katsuyo, another newly-hired employee; I'm going to miss Tayuya…

"I'm just editing it! I'll be done soon!"

And fast too; The printing press is rushing production because…Well, Autumn.

* * *

**~~Hinata's P.O.V~~**

It's been a few days since I met..Naruto…In case you didn't know, he ditched me right in the middle of a crowd! Thankfully, I managed to get out, thanks to Inuzuka Kiba. I can never repay him enough…

"Hinata-chan, stop daydreaming and get back to work!"

It's just too bad that Kiba hates me.

* * *

**~~Sasuke's P.O.V~~**

Splat!

More paperwork?

"You have to sign contracts, accept new applicants, fire some employees and whatever Uchihas do.." Nara stated.

"I just did them last night."

"…You fell asleep while you were at it too."

"Hn. Best get started."

Dammit. Who am I kidding? I can't do this in my condition…Hn. First day of Autumn eh? I leaned on the window. Wow…The leaves are so free…Gracefully dancing in the wind.

"If you want, you can take a walk in the park…"

"Hn. No thanks, I'll do my work.."

But maybe I should…check it out.

I got my coat and immediately walked out of the room. I couldn't wait to get out of this hell hole.

* * *

**~~Ino's P.O.V~~**

Sakura keeps staring at the window! She's not even paying attention to the coffee she was pouring!

"Sakura…

_Nothing.._

Sakura!

_Still nothing.._

SAKURA!"

"Ah what Ino!" She totally flipped and...

No way…No way did she just…Throw her coffee on my blazer! It was brand new!

"SAKURAAAAA!"

"Ah! Sorry Ino! I'm sorry!" She cried, shielding herself.

"But sorry isn't going to fix it, now is it?"

"I'll get it cleaned for you then!"

"Oh you better!" It's not the first time…

And she sped off.

* * *

**~~Sakura's P.O.V~~**

Huff Huff Huff. Boy, am I in a whole lot of trouble. I'm such a klutz!

Wait, where am I?

I'm in the park…? The PARK! Yes, the park! Now I can do all those things I wanted to do during fall!

I'll just put her blazer on a tree…And off we go! Skip, skip, skip!

Hm…All the children gathering,playing with the fluttering leaves embodying them…Brr…It's getting cold.

Hold on, is that…Sasuke? Playing with those children, Sasuke?

Look at that smile on his face…I guess he does have a good side. Actually playing with those children, who would've known?

"Oww!"

One of the children cried.

Everyone gathered around the knee-wounded boy. Oh wait, isn't that Kyo? The son of ka-san's friend, Momiji?

"It's not that bad. Good thing it isn't that deep. You'll be fine." Sasuke comforted.

"But it hurts!" he whined.

Its time for Sakura to save the day!

Here goes nothing.

"Hey there Sasuke-kun, Kyo-kun. Maybe I can help?"

"My knee got a boo-boo!"

"Hn. He was running when he tripped over ladybug…"

Ladybug? HAHAHA!

"…I didn't want to hurt the ladybug…" Kyo said.

"But you'd rather you get hurt? That's brave of you, Kyo…Here, I'll put some betadine so your boo-boo will stop bleeding."

And I applied it to his knee, then finished with cotton. To top it all off, a band-aid.

"Hey! The band-aid has a dinosaur!" He exclaimed then all the other kids gathered in admiration of his band-aid.

"Good going there, monkey."

**~~Sasuke's P.O.V~~**

Good thing too, that she came when she came or else there would have been loud cries around the park.

We turned to the bench and sat down.

"Oh, it was nothing-HEY!" She was all pink and puffed face.

"Blowfish then."

She puffed up even more.

"Your embarrassment along with your extreme cuteness really turns me on…"

Now she was blushing like mad, smirk.

"Well, um..um…I didn't know you were great with kids.."

"Well, you never asked."

"You know, even people who are cold, can be warm at times…" She said

"Nya, I have my moments…" Hehehe...

**~~Sakura's P.O.V~~**

He chuckled and yawned; he's like a cat…

"So, what makes you like autumn so much?" He suddenly asked.

"How did you know I liked Autumn?" He surprises me.

"I can see it in your eyes; The way you face the wind and trees."

Man he's good!

"The way the wind dances in colors, the new beginnings of the trees. Each leaf sways, rushing against the many leaves on the floor, cascading into one another and creating a rustle of leaves which are personified by the wind... The leaves start to move as if by some divine intervention, as if they were ready to travel where ever the wind blows. The last leaf falls off a tree, making it more barren then it was, as it falls to the ground it is lifted up by a burst of wind. It floates further away into the distance, and it falls to the quietly. It is lost in the millions of orange, brown, and yellow leaves... Unidentifiable, like a jane doe... The wind howls and woo;s like a owl almost as if it is whispering to me. I start to believe it is talking to me in a chant, in a language although i cannot see it. The sky is grey but bright in color, it feels as if it will rain any moment but it doesn't... I smell is millions of orange leaves, and everytime the wind blows a burst of fresh cold air.." I answered, that was a mouth-full!

He blinks.

"That was long…even for you."

"I had a lot of thought in that!" I said holding up a finger.

"I'm sure you did. Well," and he sat up.

"You managed to waste an awful much of 15 mins. of my time…"

"Hey! It's not my fault!" I bursted.

"I can't help but call you a blowfish, blowfish."

"Uggghh! Quit pissing me off!"

**~~Sasuke's P.O.V~~**

Why stop now?

"I'm enjoying every second of it"

"Whatever, Chicken-ass!" she exclaimed with her tongue out and arms crossed.

I suddenly burst out laughing! She looks so ridiculous!

"I've never had a laugh like this in years!"

"Hey! It's not funny!"

She up with steam

Leaning closer

"Like I said 'Your embarrassment along with your extreme cuteness really turns me on.'"

I whispered it close to her ear.

She shuddered.

But then turned to me with a smile,

"You know, even people who seem cold all the time, can be really warm too."

I was hit. Hit by a spear of words. I'm becoming…warm? I have a soft side now? Why am I so different with her…? A leaf fell on my shoulder, I twiddled with it, hn…Fall. Its Fall time...

"Oi c'mon, stop your blabbering and get a move on." I said.

"Aww…Its cold.." She was only wearing a red sleeveless hoodie and jeans.

"Hn. Take my coat"

"Oh thank you! Arigatou!"

"Okay, you have your coat, can we go now?"

"Aww..I'm tired…Carry me?"

She had a sly look on her face.

No way. Not a chance. No way in hell am I going to carry her; Not that I wouldn't like it but…

"No."

"Aww…I'm so tired…"

"No"

"I'll bake you cookies!"

"I hate sweets"

"I'll pick out some tomatoes…"

I turned a bit.

"…why not throw in some rice balls as well?"

"Fine."

"Yay! I'm gonna be carried!"

"C'mon get up" I urged.

"I'm doing it for the food…And only the food..." Right?

* * *

**~~Naruto's P.O.V~~**

"Tem-!" Eh? Why isn't there anyone in his office? Except…Shikamaru!

"Sasuke went for a little walk…" Shikamaru stated.

I turned to the windows… My eyeballs almost dropped.

"And he's not alone."

**How'd you guys like it? PEOPLE I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! REVIEW! [Get it? Time to fall? Fall=Sasuke. Sasuke FALLs!**


	7. That's Something

_Wow, I'm getting more and more reviews! You know I love it when you guys review! If you read this, it means you actually read a few chapters; It must've touched you somehow… _てください。 レビュ! -Please Review! [In Jap.]

_I Love You Guys! You're my inspiration…_

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!**

**Love These People:**

_iTunes Player_

_ Abomakia -This Chapter Is For You!_

_mistressinwaiting_

_raven rose 101 _

_darkashes88_

Guys listed here; Why don't you review no more**?**

_iamthefreak518_

_michiko-naoki_

_Salamat! Arigatou! __Kaselehlie! Merci boku! Muchos Gracias!_

_Thank You!_

**Chapter 7: That's Something…**

**~~Kiba's P.O.V~~**

_Setting: Stock Room. Yes, its that big that half the company fit._

"Okay, you guys know the plan right?"

"Hai!"

"First we gonna, charge at him, then we gonna beat him up!" Chouji said. [Crazily if you asked me]

"Uhh…Chouji?"

"And then, a-and then, we gonna chop him! Then, we gonna EAT HIM!" Chouji pulled out …chopsticks…?

Ino hit Chouji on the head with her chipboard. "No you baka! That plan is …"

"…Not bad at all." I said.

"Ano..Kiba? Are you serious?"

"If worse comes to worse then yeah."

"I'm sick and tired of him being so ultra-strict with us!" I yelled

"YEAH!" The group answered. + a "Bark!" from Akamaru.

"Are we just gonna stand here and do our work?"

"NO!"

Just then the speakers in the room started yelling! **"Well, you better or get ready to be spanked! …And we don't want that? Now do we?"**

"No, Speaker-sama!"

**"Good. GET BACK TO WORK!" **

"Hai, Speaker-sama!"

Just when we thought we could leave the room in peace…

**"CHOUJI!"**

"…"

**"CHOUJI! ANSWER ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"**

How does she even hear us?

"H-Hai?" Chouji responded in a faint voice

**"PUT THOSE CHIPS DOWN!"**

Chouji put it down, not entirely

**"Lower!"**

**"Lower!"**

**"JUST PUT THE DAMN CHIPS DOWN, YOU BAKA!"**

And at that point, I lost my hearing…

**"Well, What are you standing there for! Get back to work!"**

"Hai!"

What bothers me most is that how can she see and hear us?

**"And that would matter a lot to you, now wouldn't it, Kiba?"**

Great. She can read minds too.

"N-No…I didn't say anything…"

**"Well-" **Toooooooooooot

"Uh..I think she hung up…" Chouji said.

"Nothing a little pull can fix.." Sai said, spinning the plug in circles, smiling.

"So lets review the plan again…" I said

"Hey, what does is this cable wire doing on the floor? Ka-chan always said to keep wires plugged."

"NO Chouji! NO!"

…Too late…

**"Get Back to Work!"**

**~~Sakura's P.O.V~~**

"Get ready to be spanked you say, sounds like someone can get sexually aroused.."

"Can I just punch you?" I reacted, twitching.

"Now that isn't in the Halloween spirit now is it?" Sasuke- said.

"HAHAHAHA!" We burst out laughing.

"I have to admit, that was fun! Haha! **Get Back to Work! **I felt great!" I said.

"What can I say?" Sasuke- said, putting his arms behind his head as he was leaning against the chair.

*Smile* "I never thought I'd see this side of you, Kaichou."

"Hn. I have my moments."

"Yeah, I think you do…"

**~~Sasuke's P.O.V~~**

"Hey Sasuke, Naruto and I are going to be giving candies to the kids later on. You can join us if you want…"

"Hn. Kids, they're just a bother"

"You trying to sound like Shikamaru, aren't cha?"

"No."

"Well, Why not?"

"I told you already."

"But why? Just take a chance? C'mon for me, Sasuke-kun?" She's so persistent and persuasive.

"Fine." I gave up.

"Wait wha?"

"But don't get your hopes up."

"Wee! I 'm gonna get ready!"

"It's because you think I'm mean, isn't it?" I suddenly asked.

"Hey! I didn't say that! It's just unexpected of you…"

"Like I said, I have my moments.."

"Gosh Sasuke, you've said that line like 4 times in the whole story already!"

"So?"

"_So…_I noticed that there are millions of millions of words but you only limit yourself to say…30.."

"It can't be helped."

**~~Ino's P.O.V~**

Knock Knock

"Ni Kuru" [Come in]

"Here as the tomatoes and rice balls Sakura- promised you, Kaichou. I sautéed the tomatoes"

"Arigatou."

"Then I guess I'll be going now..?" Ya, its smells like a hell hole in here!

Just as we was going to take a bite...

"Wait.." What now!

"Where is Sakura-san?"

"Oh, she's with Naruto, at the moment. Something about the trick or treat-ers"

He narrowed his eyes…

Stood up and walked pass me, but looked back.

**"Ino-chan, your cooking is horrible."**

A part of me-actually every part of me wanted to STRANGLE that man! Oh that man is a dead man!

"Hehe..Giggles.."

"Sai! What do you want?"

"Nothing, I was just going to production to print out my designs."

"Oh…"

"Hey Sai?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you gay?"

"N-Not that I know of…"

"Good. That 'laugh' rather giggle of yours sounded suspicious…Just checking!"

**~~NARUTO GOES CRAZY~~**

_-Do not try this at home-_

**"**Ahe-Aha! Ahahahaha!"

"Nartuto…? I think you're delusional…"

"Hey Sakura, remember back then, when you tripped over a rock and landed in a mud puddle?"

"Cut it out Naruto!"

"Ahahaha!"

"You won't be laughing after I push a rock down your throat!"

"Ahehehe…Good times…Good times.."

"Seriously Naruto you need medication."

Medication! Medication!

Naruto started running around like a mad man, screaming from the top of his lungs "I NEED MEDICATION! I NEED MEDICATION! I NEED MEDICATION!"

"Yeah he really needs medication"

Poor Sakura…

**Conclusion: Naruto is deranged. **

**Sakura and Naruto have history, were childhood Sasuke! -Keep in mind!**

**~~End of Short Commercial~~**

**-This is what really happened-**

**~~Naruto's P.O.V~~**

"Here ya go! One for you, one for you.."

Yeah! Its Halloween! Sakura-chan and I just felt like giving candies to the trick or treaters.

"Hm! Something wrong, Sakura-chan?"

"Oh nothing, its just that I invited Kaichou to join us…"

"You invited that bastard?"

"Yeah why?"

("Trick or Treat!")

"He'll just ruin all the fun." Pouts…Ugghh….I do hope he doesn't make it..I hope he never makes anything..Because he'll be DEAD! Yeah!

"Hey mister, how come you only gave me one candy?" The squirt asked.

"Well, we're kinda running low on candy so…"

**"RIP OFF ARTIST!" **OWW! HE KICKED ME IN THE SHIN!

*Giggles*

"Here. Have a whole bowl of candy…" S-Sasuke?

"Sasuke?" My jaw dropped.

"Gee, thanks mister." The kid smiled tenderly at Sasuke, but then averted his glance, glaring at Naruto.

"Hmph. It's just a waste of candy if you ask me.."

"Look who's talking, rip off artist!"

"Why you little-!"

"Bye Bye! Arigatou! Happy Halloween!"

Gee, that boy is interesting…

**~~Sakura's P.O.V~~**

:) I'm really glad Sasuke came.

"It must be your first Halloween…?"

"Nah. Itachi and I used to go trick or treating a lot when we were younger."

"Oh…You and your brother must've been tight?"

"Sometimes.."

"Grr..I hope I never have to deal with kids like that again!" -Naruto speaking

"Considering you are one!" -Sasuke being mean again

"Oi, Sasuke-teme, stop being so mean!"

"You're just so venerable! Haha! Kidding!"

:) Sasuke can somehow, sometimes be nice...

"Hey Sakura.."

"Yes, Sasuke..?"

"Thanks for including me…"

"My pleasure!"

"Oh and here, have some candy.."

"Oh no. I'm not really in the appetite for candy.."

"But its really good!"

"Candy is bad for your teeth.."

"But its yummy!"

"No thanks, I-"

"Oh just get the dang kisses!" He held out a pack of dark chocolate kisses except the special kind for Halloween.

*Blush* *Jaw drop*

"K-Kisses?"

"Yea, the chocolate except kinda like candy.."

"Oh…"

*smirk* "You were thinking of something else, weren't you?"

"N-No..I wasn't.." So that's why he told me not to get my hopes up...

"In denial!"

"Can i just punch you?"

**Haha! I laughed at my own fic a lot!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**I really want reviews…Please Review!**

**[**The start, about Chouji and Kiba, not really necessary. I just wanted SasuSaku to pull a prank!]


	8. Perverted Alien!

**Chapter 8: Perverted Alien!**

_You guessed right, this chapter has been inspired by Maid-sama! In this chapter, she comes to hate him. But she cant hate him…no can she? Perhaps she is hiding her feelings…or does his attitude really tick him off?_

_There'll be a sequel later on… Anyways enjoy! ^o^ _

_P.S. I am glad that all my loyal reviewers reviewed! ^o^ More are coming along the way! :bd Arigatou Gozaimasu! _

_R&R!_

**Question and Answers Portion:**

_Yes, this story will be having a question and answers portion!_

YOU YES YOU! Can send questions to get close up and personal with the cast!

**The best one will be in BOLD and **Underlined**. So watch out!**

For now, I'll use some of my own questions!

_Here's one for Sai!_

_Sai: Oh for me? Lay it on me…._

Q: Is Sai Gay?

_Sai: Why would they be asking that? Clearly I am a man! Here that, I AM A MAN!_

_I'm not gay! Never been never will!_

_Sakura: According to the last chapter, you showed signs of gay-ness…?_

_Sai: What! That was not me! It could've been Ino's girly giggle! OR A CLONE! Yeah A CLONE!_

_Sasuke: So Sai has a perverted clone eh…?_

_Sai: What? _

_Sakura: Let's move on to the next question…_

_This one is for Sasuke…?_

Q: Is it me, or is Sasuke slacking off?

_Sasuke: Ah! Its not you, my work really has lessened! _

_Sakura: …That's 'cuz you dump them all on me!_

_Sasuke: You seem to be doing them well anyway._

_Sakura: Well that doesn't mean you shouldn't do anything!_

_Sasuke: Seriously, I think you should take my place…_

_Sakura: …S-skip that! N-Next Q-Question!_

_Its still for Sasuke._

**Q: Can Sasuke fly?**

Sakura: Well thats a dumb question…

Sasuke: "Flying is simple. You just throw yourself at the ground and miss."

But yes, I can fly.

Sai: Woah Sasuke can FLY!

Sakura: Don't listen to him, Sai.

Sasuke: Its really simple, first you find a hill, strip off all your clothes and pull

out all your body hair, and jump around.

Sai: Wahh? I don't wanna strip and pull out all my body hair!

Sasuke: Maybe I should do it for you?

Sakura: Stop it Sasuke! You're scaring Sai…away.

Sasuke: Aw…Sai? You don't want to fly with me?

Sai: No! Please save me, Sakura-san! [Hides behind Sakura]

Sakura: PERVERT! YOU'RE A PERVERTED ALIEN FROM SOME OTHER PLANET!

[Sasuke: Don't believe I can fly? Find out in this chapter!]

**Thats it for the Q&A Portion! GET YOUR QUESTION FEATURED HERE! JUST HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON AND **

**START TYPING YOUR RANDOM QUESTIONS ABOUT THE CAST!**

**Chapter 8: I Hate That Perverted Alien!**

**~~Ino's P.O.V~~**

"Uchiha-sama…"

He turned around.

As much as I'm trying to do this, I so do not want to do this! I mean he's so mean!

_Chew Chew. Pop! Chew Chew..._

Uh…He's chewing bubblegum…?

Awkward silence…

"Just call me Sasuke-kun or whatever. I don't really care at a moment like this."

"Okay…I was wondering, since you've been hanging with Sakura a lot; What color suits her best?"

_Blow. Pop._

Okay that was getting annoying...

"Ask me again later…Ja"

He said and walked away. Seriously, that guy isn't much of a conversationalist at all.

**~~Sakura's P.O.V~~**

"Financial report?"

"Check!"

"Stocks?"

"Check!"

"Accounting?"

"…"

"Accounting!"

"Gomen! I L-Lost i-t…." said a timid Kiba.

"Kiba! What do you mean you lost it?"

"I swear I left it right here!"

"Ugh…We can't do anything about it now

Fetch me a new accounting booklet. I'll just have to write down what I remember."

"Hai! Here!" Sai handed me a booklet.

_Write write write. Scribble scribble scribble. Erase erase erase. AND DONE._

My pencil got so worn out it was smoking a bit on top.

"Woah! You remember that much!"

"Well I was the one who recorded them anyways…If you'll excuse me, I'm off to get some fresh air."

I went up to the rooftop. Its a fine place to get some air, especially at this time of year.

I immediately went to the edge, and let the wind blow against my hair. Mm…Its been a long time since I've relaxed like this…Considering all the work thats needed to be done…

**~~Sasuke's P.O.V~~**

Hm. I didn't know she came here too. I just like to lie on the roof (yes the roof itself) and think. And al I was doing was lying on the roof, relaxing and looking at a picture. Mm! Thats for me to know and for you to never find out!

She seems to be pretty comfortable here too.

_Woosh._

Sakura gasped as I laid my hand on her shoulder. And you know what she did! You know what she did! She slapped my hand away and started scolding me!

"Don't ever do that again, you Perverted alien! You almost scared the life outta me!"

"Hehe"

"What's so funny?"

"You're cute…Haruno…"

LOL She blushed like mad!

**~~Sakura's P.O.V~~**

He said it so plainly yet I get so irritated by it!

"P-pervert!"

_Kyaaa!_

I tried to punch him but he blocked it.

He pulled me towards him on the side, that his mouth was this close to my ear! [This close! Oh dang I forgot you couldn't see me…]

"Annoying."

WTF! He's the one who stalks me! Its not like I wanted this!

Why does he have to irritate me like this?

So, I pushed him away with all my might!

"Just how long were you planning to stand like that? If I'm so annoying…Then you should just…ah! Never mind! Why am I even talking to you?"

"It's fun to piss you off sometimes…"

WHA?

He took my wrist and we sat by the edge of the rooftop floor [You know, like you know the roof? Then the balcony-like place, we sat at the edge]

"I think work's really gotten to your head!"

He just looked at me, smirking. I don't know why, he could've even been snickering!

The wind blew along with a few leaves…and a photo. A PHOTO! THAT WAS A PICTURE OF ME IN HIGH SCHOOL! I can't let anybody, no one see that!

"W-wait what are you doing?"

"I'm going to jump. What does it look like?"

"Its dangerous!"

"I take it that the photo is important to you."

"Well yeah but-"

And without another word, JUMP GOES SASUKE! His body swiftly passed before my eyes…

Oh dang! What if he doesn't make it! I better check him out [Uh no! Not like that!]

(Sakura ran so fast she passed and didn't even notice Naruto.)

"SASUKE-!"

No! I didn't find him yet. Just calling out his name. That a problem?

And there I saw it, yes it. **I had found a crashed perverted alien!**

Smirking and his first 3 buttons of his polo shirt _unbuttoned_.

He was okay I guess, bending with one hand on his head/hair and the other holding the photo. Oh dang! He probably has seen it already!

"Its a crashed perverted alien!"

"Happy to see me?"

"A-Alive! But still- You're such a pervert."

Walking away...

**~~Ino's P.O.V~~**

"He's just a pervert from another planet! He's so freaking annoying that he can't be of this Earth! So what if he is my boss?" she took a gulp of water and blah blah blah went Sakura.

"Then quit."

She stopped her babbling and looked at me

"W-What?"

"If you hate him so much then quit!"

"I can't. I don't know why, I just can't, Ino." Sakura said, she seems really serious.

Hee-hee there's something so much more! This is getting good!

**~~Naruto's P.O.V~~**

Sakura seemed really red and pissed just now.

[Clench fists] Must be something to do with Sasuke-teme.

Hm, there he is now!

"Oi,Teme!"

"What is it now?"

"Sakura-cha seems really pissed. You know why?"

"Its none of my business nor is it yours."

He had a 'regretful' face just now.

**~~Sakura's P.O.V~~**

There's something seriously wrong with that man.

Its as if he's actually _socializing_…

At this point, I think I use the word 'Pervert' too much.

"Package for Haruno Sakura!"

"Arigatou!"

Oh who's this from?

_Violets for a very special girl._

_A bracelet for a lovely lady._

_You don't know me,_

_I do know you._

_Thats for you to find out._

In it came a dozen violets, each with distinctive scents.

A bracelet with my name engraved.

So…I guess I have a secret admirer?

_Terribly sorry for late update…Its just school. GUESS WHAT? Just got my report card and my average raised from 95.5-_ **96.6!**

**REVIEW!**

**PERVERTED ALIENS VISIT DREAMS OF THOSE WHO REVIEW~!**


	9. The Dense and The Perverted

Hey guys! I guess I haven't updated this fic in ages ~_~ Heck I haven't updated any of my fanfics! Im so sorry if this chapter will suck and im sure it will, but im doing my best (: Also, im giving up on the question and answers, and ive matured and pardon my language, its stupid and what the heck was I thinking. Anyway… On with the show! (:

**Chapter 9: The Dense and The Perverted**

**~Ino's P.O.V~**

No way!

Saku-chan has a secret admirer? I know she's my best friend but, before MOI? Forehead getting flowers from a hot prince with a trusty steed and a huge mansion and is filthy rich—at least that's how I imagine it! Urrrggh.. SAKURAAA!

"Yes, Pig?" Okay, so I forgot she was right beside me and I think I just cursed her name or some shit like that.

"Eh? Nothing. So, who do you think your secret admirer is?" If she says it's a prince I will personally open up the ground and throw her in hell.

"I really don't know…" A PRINCE? A freakin' prince? Oh I'm gonna get her alright! Lets start with a few moves, bwahaha!

"Ino?"

"Uh… Bye Sak, gotta go!" Smirk. Let my moves begin.

"Whoops! Sorry Sak! Silly, clumsy me." I shamelessly said "accidentally" spilling my tea on Sakura's blouse.

"Its okay. Its just tea, I'll get it cleaned up. You had to go somewhere?"

"Uh yeah, bye!" SO MUCH FOR A MOVE .

**~~Sakura's P.O.V~~**

No big. Was just her tea, im going to get some towels.

When, UNFORTUNATELY. Sasuke-sama just MAGICALLY appears.

"Hn. Your shirt is wet."

Twitch. "I KNOW THAT! Step aside."

He grabs onto my left wrist, holding me to face him. He stares at me for a while, until I realize what hes doing and explode into a tomato.

"PERVERT!" Pulling my wrist away from his grasp.

"Hn. Here, my towel."

He handed me a blue towel with the Uchiha crest on it. Where does he get these stuff?

At the moment, I was stuck. Stiff. No motion. I was mentally screaming to move and accept the hanky but nooooo. WTF is wrong with me?

**~~Sasuke's P.O.V~~**

"What's wrong? Does 'ms. Annoying' want Sasuke to wipe for her?" I retorted. Holding up the hanky, with my Uchiha crest on it.

"Y-You Pervert!"

Blush. Damn. Her getting wet is the best thing that's happened so far. "Hn. Don't worry, I wont try anything on you."

Wipe Wipe. I gently brushed the cloth on her arms and the back (how the hell did it get there?)

"Ah.. I'll take it from here… Bye Sasuke!"

She speedily ran past me, all I can say is, PINK. Smirk. I turned her on. Good job, Uchiha.

.

.

Here I am again, typing, typing, typing. Bite tomato, type type type.

Why can't Itachi or Oto-san do this? Oh yeah, that's right. They're both planting their lazy asses on sand. Hn. At least that's 2 more bastards out of the building.

**~~Sakura's P.O.V~~**

In the bathroom. Aah. Why couldn't I have just accepted the hanky in the first place? I cant believe that (sexy) Pervert touched me!

Oh yeah, and whos my secret admirer? So many questions.

As I walk out of the room, a bunch of Monkey's are around the office! How did they get here? Then I remembered… 'That's right… Sai wanted monkeys for his new design… He really is weird.'

I tried to calmly pass thinking they wouldn't disturb me if I pass harmlessly, when one of the monkeys stole my car keys! I jaw-dropped at this now chuckling monkey. "Give it back!" I reached but only chased the monkey further up. "Stupid monkey!"

I caught my breath and turned around planning to call Sai when, as alien as he is…

"Looking for this?" Sasuke was twirling the ring of the keys around his finger, smirking.

"Yeah. Now please give it back."

"No."

"What to do you mean 'No'?" Seriously, these Uchiha bastards.

"Make me soup."

Twitch. What the? "Then you'll give me the keys?"

"We'll see." I turned around, not looking back.

(Evening)

And with that remark, I went off to make soup. It was night soon so I guess I'll have to bring it tomorrow… But how am I going to get home?

And as I was panicking, a potted plant just fell out from no where! Luckily, thanks to my swift skills, I dodged it, somehow. Ugh, could things get any worse?

[A mysterious figure in a trench coat just disappeared]

It just did. Curse my luck! Ack! O.O I got a cut on my finger!

"Really, what am I going to do with you?"

"EEEP! What are you still doing here?"

**~~Sasuke's P.O.V~~**

She sure is a confusing, clumsy, cute, reckless ball of pink…

"Making sure you don't burn down the building overnight." I scoffed.

"You're Mean."

"Hn."

I moved closer to her, grabbing her hand, lifting her injured finger.

"Wha? Wha-at are you doing?"

"They say licking wounds make them heal faster."  
And as said, I licked her finger clean, even circling my mouth for more.

"Why…?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you do all this …? Am I not a burden to you?" she dramatically asked.

"Because I don't want handicapped workers."

She punched my shoulder. That hurt, really. "Quit joking around!"

"I do this for Sakura-chan because Sakura-chan is special."

She is the only one that can keep my heart beating like this…

She smiled.

"But no, you can't have the keys."

"EEH! How will I get home?"

"The limo is waiting outside."

She opened her mouth wide in shock. She was going to ride with a pervert?

"Fine. I have no choice."

**~~Naruto's P.O.V~~**

The blonde boy eyed the chicken-butt boy and a cherry blossom of which he also came to love.

I frowned. 'It's okay I guess… Sasuke beats me in everything…'

I walked out the doors and walked to the parking lot ... 'Dammit. I should've asked her! I should've helped her! I should've confessed! Sakura was MY best friend!'

"Naruto-kun?"

"Ah. Hinata-chan, you're still here?"

She started fiddling with her fingers, "I was waiting for you, Naruto-kun…"

"Really? Hinata-chan?"

I was going to thank her when a black van swooped in and dragged Hinata, leaving me in the dust. *cough*

"Stay away from my cousin!" Neji yelled.

"But NEJIIIIII!" Hinata whimpered.

I shrugged. Whats wrong about Hinata being my new co-worker?

Things never go my way…

**~Hinata's P.O.V~**

"NEJIIIIiiIIIII! Im working here now!"

"Youre shift ended 5 minutes ago. I got worried that you were hanging out with some dobe, turns out I was right…"

"Don't speak ill of Naruto-kun! He's amazing."

"Oh yeah? How well do you know him?" he pulled the breaks and stopped.

"I-I don't…"

"Good. Im taking you back to Hyuuga corps, away from bakas like Uzumaki."

And that's when he crossed the line "N-No Neji! I'm setting my foot down. I'm staying, with Naruto-kun! I'm not your helpless cousin anymore!"

"Bravo… Hinata. I'll let you stay…"

"Ano… Really? Arigatou."

And with that, a smile was in place of the blonde boy's frown.

For once, something went well. (A/N: Neji used the breaks, and well Naruto overheard.)

**~~Sakura's P.O.V~~**

"Woah. This car…"

"..Isn't mine. Itachi sent it to bring me to some business meeting."

"Aah… Um, thanks for the ride…" I managed to say.

"As long as Saku-chan makes me soup."

"Alright. Alright, tomorrow. Geez."

"Hn. Who is your secret admirer?"

"Well, he left me another letter…"

_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_I love you with all my heart,_

_You give me a reason to live._

_You are the light of the world in my eyes._

_I hope you accept me._

_One day, we shall meet (:_

_-SA_

"Cheezy." Sasuke commented.

"Ahaha! You're right. Lets just forget about him, just being a bother."

"Hn. Am I a bother to Sa-ku-ra?" he said gently and with angel eyes.

"Wha? N-No. Sasuke is an incredible person." I shook my head, startled by his answer…

"OH turn left, then right." I said to the driver. Upon doing so, the car swerved avoiding crashing with another car.

I could feel all the shaking and Sasuke covering me.

"Sakura! Are you okay?"

"Yeah.."I studied myself, no wounds. On Sasuke? Not a scratch. In fact, he was shining :O

"Sasuke? Are you invincible or something?"

"Maybe." Smirk. "Honestly, what am I going to do with you?" he chuckled.

**~~Sasuke's P.O.V~~**

She was just, adorable.

"Well, my house is here, bye!" she zoomed into her house closing the door.

But she is strange…

I quietly went back to the limo, and went to sleep.

.

.

.

"Sasu-cakes! Wakey Wakey" A shrill voice.

"Sasukeeee! Rise and shiiiiiiine!" Hn. Annoying Itachi.

"Piss off." I said.

"Hmm? Sasuke is smiling ^o^ Sakura-chan must've done something to make Sasuke happy."

"Get out." Pulling a small smile.

"Hmm. Otou-san is asking for your report."

My eyes were shot open. "Tell him they'll be ready tomorrow."

"Yosh. They better be. Or I'll tell _Sa-ku-ra chan~_"

He's so strange. "Shut up and get yourself a girl to screw."

**~~Miku's P.O.V~~**

I'm Sakura's mother ^_^

Well, I just heard a crash outside of our home and my husband was already home so . . . Sakura! I know I somehow baby her too much but Im her mom…

"Sakura! What happened?"

"Don't worry mom, no wounds, no scars, no broken bones, no ticks. Sasuke's car just swerved but I didn't get hurt."

Tapping my foot, I asked, "And your car?"

She looked as if she shrunk down and became all pale…

"Uh… Sasuke's having my tires replaced." I know she's lying. But let's see where this goes.

"Really now… And who is this, Sasuke?"

"Uchiha. He's my boss." She

Eh? My daughter was going out with her boss?

"Isn't he the devil boy with super evil powers you told me about?"

"What? Oh, um… yeah. But he's not evil after all…" she faced down a bit…

"Sounds like my little girl is growing up! I'd like to meet my son-in-law someday, k?" I said. Woah this is big news! Sakura-chan is falling in love! AH, they grow up so fast.

"I d-don't like him that way!" she says.

"Sakura, I'm yo motha. I know when you're lying. Aha, see what I did there? Hehe." Sheesh. Im not that old. I'm still hip.

"Not cool mom. Goodnight." She last said, closing the door.

**~~Sakura's P.O.V~~**

I mean, I don't like him, like him. So he said I was special… Big deal, everyone is special, right?

_Yosh! But only you're special to Sasuke._

Who are you?

_I'm your all wise and powerful… tan taa taa tann taaannnnn, INNER :D_

Get out of head.

_Unless you wanna die._

Ugh, what do you want from me?

_We both know you LOVE Sasuke._

Shut up.

_Which just proves my point._

He's just my boss.

_Yea, you're mega sexy, carries you, wipes you, does things for you, drives you home boss._

How long have you been watching?

_More than you will ever know…_

Alright. I'm going to sleep, BYE!

Riiiing! Riiiiing!

Calling…

Pig Yamanaka

Groan. Not another irritating voice.

"YO FOREHEAD!" She practically screamed.

"Sup?" My ears, aah!

"You alright? Heard you almost crashed?"  
"Yeah, yeah I'm good."

"Whatevs. SOOO who's your admirer?"  
"I don't give a damn."

"Ooh someone's grumpy! Oh and guess what?"

"Not grumpy. Spill."

"I'm going out with Sai!"  
"Sai? The Sai who brought the monkeys that stole my keys?"

"Woah. You were mugged by a monkey? This is going to the HowIMetYourMother blog! Smell ya Forehead!"

Call ended

Dang. EH, I have bigger problems.

Hmph. Now to make soup.

I get some water… some tea leaves… Tofu…

HOW THE HELL DO YOU MAKE MISO SOUP? MOOOOOOOOOOOM!

_So what did you guys think? Should I replace all the other chapters too?_

_Honestly, I kind of like this chapter. My first cliffhanger :P_

_Haha, this fic was inspired a bit by Special A, Kaichou wa Maid Sama, How I Met Your Mother and Just plain ol' me_

Haha, oh yeah, HAPPY MOTHERS' DAY TO ALL DEM MOTHERS :D

_**REVIEW PLEASE!  
IF YOU REVIEW, YOU'LL GET THIS BOWL OF MISO SOUP!**_


	10. Stay My Baby

_YAY! We reached 51 reviews already! Thanks so much to SnowCrystals for helping me reach the 50 milestone yaayz!_

_Also, for pleasestopstalkingme, I luv her stories : If ya'll like SasuSaku lemons, read her work bwaha, im such a pervert ~_~ but heck I'm not the only one. Oh I'm currently reading " a n t h o l o g y", a story by SasuSaku Forever and Ever , (Even her name rocks!) READ. NOOOOW. _

_Note: The Q&A thing yea, I'll update that when I have an idea._

_Also, please read my new story "Tap Tap: SasuSaku Revenge" ^_^_

K. I know I'm boring you guys so just skip to the story shall we?

… (^_^) …

**Chapter 10: Stay My Baby**

**~~Mikoto's P.O.V~~**

"Why Hello Thaar Sea Critters of Bikini Bottom! Lets take a dip in a poool of cereaaaaaal~" I exclaimed, sitting in between my 2 babies at the Uchiha dining table. Its just too bad my husband was on a business trip, sigh.

Hihihi, my babies were just sooooo cute—even if they look like they're going to kill me. I pinched Itachi's left cheek and Sasucakes' right cheek.

"Seriously Itachi, you're really letting yourself go! You're cheeks aren't even squishy anymore! Ah your poor poor mother!" I groaned, my baby's growing up! They grow up so fast waah!

"Kaa-san, I'm like, 24 already." Itachi glared.

" I thought you were 4 . . . O_O"

Sasucakes butted in, "What does that make me? An un-born

Uchiha?"

"I wish." Itachi grinned, sipping his coffee.

"Itachi. Stop being mean to little Sasu-kun! Look now you hurt his feelings!"

Sasuke stared blankly.

"Kaa-chan, I'm 20. I manage part of Tou-san's company. And I'm skipping breakfast today, Ja!" He collected his things and headed for the door.

" Hold on just a darn second Sasu-cakes. I don't count ANY of my babies adult until they have a girlfriend and or is married." Yup, both my babies.

"I have a girlfriend." He smirked, and slammed the door.

Suddenly, a burst of laughter. "! Sasuke? Girlfriend? AHAHAHA Must be Naruto! He doesn't call anyone, EVER! Except Naruto! HAHAHAHA!"

"You done?" I asked, he seemed hysterical. "Baby, did you take your pills this morning?"

". . ." I thought so…

Peeeew. Plonk. A stone dropped on Itachi's head. "Ow!"

On it, was engraved,

**STFU.**

-Sasuke

STFU? Kids these days… "Honey, what does STFU mean?"

"Uh… Start Tainting Feather Umbrellas…?" he said with a puzzled look.

That didn't even make sense… Seriously, kids these days…

**~~Sasuke's P.O.V~~**

Grin.

Oh damn yes, I have a girlfriend. At least, going – to –be girlfriend.

Smirk.

I got on the first taxi that arrived, " Hihara Toudou, I'll be your driver today." A dark green haired man greeted. As he extended his right hand.

"Hn. You're new. Uchiha." As I shook his hand.

"Just started _2 weeks ago_, Uchiha-san."

"To Uchiha Corps., then?"

"Hn." _2 Weeks_, huh.

.

.

15 minutes flat, not bad.

"Come back at 8pm."

"No problem, sir."

He handed him ¥ 150, including the tip.

Smirk. Fingering the keys in my fingers. Now, my Miso Soup. Licks. Lips.

**~~Sakura's P.O.V~~**

"Sorry about the monkeys, yeah." He said with his hands behind his back.

"Nah, its ok, Sai. It was for the company right? 'course the only bad thing though, is that Sasuke got my keys…"

His eyes were wide open, "Good luck getting them back… You'll probably die first, then he'll dance on your grave laughing and he'll be wiggling the keys in front of your tombstone."

A vein popped. No, Sasuke wouldn't do that.

"Nah, he'll probably die first because women do have longer life-spans."

"Suit yourself." He said rolling his eyes going to his office, carrying a new portrait photo.

With nothing better to do, I followed him.

"Sooooooo, tell me about you and Ino. Being the stubborn pig she is, she wont tell me, her best friend—maybe enemy."

He looked at me with a confused look, "Me? And Ino? _I don't even like her."_

I blinked. INO EFFING PIG LIED?

_Augh, I can see it now, D E S P E R A T E on her forehead. HA! Who's forehead now huuh?_

Shut up Inner, we can rant on Ino later, would be nice not being alone for once. Oh and might as well add P I G too.

_You got it._

For a second there, I thought I heard the usual morning panic on the Intercom-Y'now the "Devil is on board" or "Satan is rising" usual crap. Meaning only one thing, Uchiha has arrived.

The door to Sai's office slammed in front of me. "Uhh… Sai?"

When I turned around, I saw a man it a black suit just inches away from me. "Get away, pervert."

"Hn. What were you doing in Sai's office?"

"I found out Ino-Pig is a desperate liar."

He smirked. Chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"The whole office knew that. You sure are dense."

"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Hn. Miso Soup."

Shit. I was hoping he forgot.

**~~Kiba's P.O.V~~**

Yeah, its been a loooong time since I've appeared on this fic.

You can thank Faeriette for that. Akamaru is not happy, growl.

"Hey Naruto, check it out, Sakura and DevilUchihaSatan be flirtin'…

Naruto. Naruto. DOBE. BAKA. Stop staring at Hinata and check it!"

I grabbed the bastard by the ear from ogling at Hinata from the window to the door.

"You don't think Teme has a thing for her, do you?"  
I shrugged. "Even if he did, I don't think someone as pretty as Sakura would fall for someone SO Evil!"

"He's not as bad once you get to know him…" He trailed off.

"Tch, what do you know Baka? Uh Baka?" Beside me there was an outline of a missing baka. Then I saw him once again looking through the other window, chanting. "Strip. Strip. Strip."

… Pervert. But who am I to say, probably all guys are perverts.

Eh, its in the hormones.

"Naruto, I don't think chanting will help…" "She removed her jacket!"

But then again… "Hey Kiba." "Sup Chouji, mah man!" He came in holding a bag of chips, giving one cracker to Akamaru. We did our secret handshake—fist bump, high-four (yes, without pinkies) and then we do the dougie. (Teach Me How To Dougie haha..)

Chouji rested on the bean bag in the pantry-which is where we are now, conveniently located next to Hinata's office window.

**~~Sakura's P.O.V~~**

Hm. The Miso soup I made is done! I made Sasuke wait in his office while I made it, "Hinata, want to try my soup?" It was yellow and bubbling with a fish bone floating (I didn't even put fish!)

"N-No thanks Sakura… But maybe I should help you make the soup…" Its true, Hinata is a better cook than I am.

"First we heat the Dashi."

I watched as she poured the dashi into a large sauce pan, placed it on the hob and turned the heat up high.

"Next we soak the wakame…"

She taught me all sorts of steps in making the Miso soup, unfortunately, it still turned out yellow-ish and weird.

Then Ino burst through the door, "Sakura! Help! Uchiha-san seems really hungry, he hasn't even ordered his afternoon tomatoes!

I paled. What if he dies waiting for this soup?

"Ino, you've got a lot of explaining to do." I tapped my foot on the Tatami mat.

"Aww! He's just waiting for Sakura's soup!"

At that moment, I started to repeat the recipe until I get it right.

**~~Naruto's P.O.V~~**

"Say Teme, how long has Sakura-chan been in the kitchen now? And you haven't eaten since breakfast? It's like 2 pm now, you should at least grab a sandwich…"

"Hn. Why would I listen to you?" he scoffed.

"Because! I care about you, man. You're like my brother."

"The whole office is scared of me." He said, not looking up from his laptop.

" You should be more friendly, y'know. Like how you are with Sakura-chan." I cooed.

"What makes you think I'm extra kind with Sakura?" he raised a brow.

"Uh, you never shouted at her for once, and you're waiting for her food, which I warn you doesn't look that—"

He stood up and held my clothes by the collar, "Don't. Insult. Sakura. Or. Her. Cooking. EVER. She is amazing at whatever she does."

He let me down, "Chill Sasuke, Chill."

"Hn."

"Okay, I'm going to check on her, see when she'll give you the food."

I stood up and headed for the kitchen..

"Sakura, I don't think it matters how good the soup is, it's the thought that counts right?" Hinata said.

"Yeah, Hinata's right, I'm sure whatever you cook tastes good to Teme anyway, sheesh, must be something wrong with his tongue…"

"Naruto Baka! Who said you could come in here anyway!" as she bonked me on the head. "Oww! Why am I always the one getting hurt?"

"'cuz you deserve it!"

**~~Sakura's P.O.V~~**

I don't want him to get hungry because of me. But I also don't want him to suffer from food-poisoning! I could get fired on the spot and I'll owe the Uchiha family a truck of money!

"Seriously Sakura, I think you should just give it so he dies and we become happy people again.." Ino suggested.

"Whaat? No! Easy for you to say!" It will all be my fault.

"Sakura, it's the thought that counts. Like what Naruto-kun said, anything you make for Sasuke-kun will be good for him"

I feel as though there's an angel Hinata on my left shoulder and a Devil Ino on my other shoulder, very tempting.

"Shut up! I'll just give the soup to him whether he likes it or not, poisons him or not, he'll tell me its terrible anyways, but I JUST WANT MY DAMN CAR KEYS BACK!" I kicked the door down carrying the yellow-ish bowl of soup.

Everyone sunk down to small sizes… "So she doesn't love him?" Tiny Hinata asked. "It was just for the keys?" Tiny Naruto asked. "That's it? That wasn't worth my time! I'm outta here." Ino stomped and left the room.

**~~Sasuke's P.O.V~~**

Rumble Rumble. Dammit, that's my 10th grumble from my stomach this day, and its already 3:30pm, I should've known better than making her do something as selfish as this for me. I—

"Um, Sasuke, here's your soup." Sakura entered and put said bowl on my desk, it looked… amazing.

"Look, I'm sorry if you die, get food-poisoning, explosive diarrhea, cancer, kidney stones or—"

I drank a spoonful of the soup, "It tasted delicious." She couldn't help but blush,

"_Anything Sakura makes is delicious." _Grin.

"DevilaCEOwhofiresonthespot SAY WHAT?"

**~~Sakura's P.O.V~~**

I mean, is he crazy or something? Even I tasted it, and it tastes like crap put in a dirty sock, swallowed by the toilet, gone to the sewer, peed on by rats, touched by Snooki and came back up the toilet, really.

"PERVERTED ALIEN! You're tongue is so alien! I'm working for an alien aaaah!" And then everything went black, but from the corner of the mirror, I swear I looked beet red, greeeeat, now I'm gonna pass out-.

** ~~Sasuke's P.O.V~~ **

Oh. Kami. Heh, must've been extreme blushing.

I set her down on the newly-ordered couch in my office.

As I continued to drink the soup.

Hn. I wonder when or if she'll ever ask for the keys, smirk.

I want her here forever.

.

.

Kick!

"Sasuke! What did you do to Sakura? Knocked her out cold eh? Lets see who's going to be knocked out cold… forever!" Yamanaka beamed. She was accompanied by Hinata and Naruto wearing—er—Power Rangers gear? Tch. Childish.

"Hn. Yamanaka, calm down. She fainted from extreme blushing and love." I grinned.

"What do you know about love, Uchiha?" Even the Dobe sided with her.

.

Little did they know, sneaky Sakura was listening to their little fight,

"Sakura, I know you're listening."

_**Read and Review Guys!**_

_**Miso Soup FTW.**_


	11. Birthdays

_School took up most of my time and I haven't updated in foreveeer._

_But 7 days ago, WAS SASUKEEEEEE-KUUUUUUN'S BIRTHDAAAAAAAAAAY!So because of Sasu-kun you guys can read this special chapter! I love my reviewers foreeeeeever._

_This chapter is for __**jen1490**__ for reviewing in one of my earlier chapters and giving me this EPIC idea! Oh youll see ;)_

…(*.*)…

**Chapter 11: Birthdays**

**~~Kakashi's P.O.V~~**

Have I ever mentioned how Sasuke hated birthdays? No? Okay. Take 2 deep breaths, this may shock you… Sasuke hates—despises birthdays. … What? Nothing? You people have no common sense.

The last time a receptionist tried to give him a gift he evilly smirked and kicked him out—literally. KICKED. And his ass was never the same again…

Im handling his birthday pretty well I guess. Every year of his birthday I do this:

_9:00am_

_Go to work_

_9:05_

_Ignore Naruto._

_9:10 – 12:00_

_Watch this box with pictures (tv) making sure no one steals it even if I lock myself in the closet._

_12:05_

_Stay away from Naruto_

_12:10_

_Wonder why Sasuke hasn't fired me._

_12:15_

_Shrug and eat_

_12:15 – 4:00_

_Go around the office watching people do their work._

Bother people

Yep. That's what I do. IKNOWRIGHT. A Janitor's job is SO HARD. I really need to get a raise…

Its 1: 25 and I should be "monitoring" the office now.

It may amaze you what the employees here do while working.

Skype. Facebook. Twitter. Myspace.

No not Friendster—Friendster IS DEAD.

I remember this one time, the used the codename "The pea has left the peanut" when Sasuke left the office, yea dumb code that Naruto made. You know why this code is now banned? Naruto. He forgot what the code meant and was seriously eating peanuts when Ino misspelled "pea" as "pee" and yea she is kind of an idiot, and Naruto was freaking ouuut and who knows what he did in the bathroom and when he went out, it smelled and looked like a DUMP. If that's the bathroom, how do you think Naruto's house looks? O.o (That was a ritorical question but Faeriette would appreciate it if you answered it in the reviews. Seriously. Or ill sharingan yo' butt.) I keed I keed.

K so maybe Im off topic, lets see whats on Sai's computer—skyping I see.

Skype Chat

Sai:

July 23 today, The witch's birthday

Ino:

I curse the day he was born.

Sai:

Ikr. Think of it this way, the older he gets, the closer he is to death! :D

Ino: 

HAHAHA good point :)

Sai: Are we gonna make a party for him or something?

I dunno im still new to this.

Ino: You noob. What dumbass idiot would throw a party for that heartless jerk?

Sai: Good point. 

Sakura has joined the conference

Sakura: I have the awesomest idea! Lets throw a party for Uchiha-san!

…

And it stops there… Sometimes I wonder, maybe Sakura's pink hair is a sign of mental sicknesses? Perhaps brain damage?

"Kakashi! Hey get off my computer!" Well, that's my cue. Till next time! ;)

~~**Ino's P.O.V~~**

K don't get me wrong, I loooooove Sakura. She's like one of my best friends EVAR. Shes really smart, top 1 in High School AND College. I just wish I could knock some sense into her y'know! Hes like, destroying my life with "Ino do this, Ino do that", when he said "Ino your cooking sucks" –not exactly like that but that just ruined my friggin day!

HES SO EVIL.

If he rules the world someday, the world will be full of hungry and thin people! Everyone will be so poor and he'll be laughing at us with his gold and jewels and GAAH! The world will end!

"Ino! Lets throw a surprise party for Sasukeee!"

Sakura chirped.

"He doesn't deserve to even be born." Well, it's a fact.

"Mou, that's mean. I mean, hes not that bad once you get to know him! K so maybe 50% of him sucks—"

"Sakura. SAKURA." I held her by her shoulders back and forth yelling.

"INO IM NOT DEAF!"

"I know I know," I stopped. "But theres something stuck in your common sense-gland!" and shook her even faster.

"Ino!," She pushed me to the floor, k so shes strong. "First, common sense gland? Tch. Where'd you go to college? Moron University? And would it kill him to experience kindness at least one time a year?"

"Uhh.. no. WE will get killed."

"Stop exaggerating all the time."

"What're you gonna do? Set up the whole party yourself? You don't even have a place to start!"

"You'd be surprised with what I can do." She turned and left, leaving poor Ino on the floor Eh, we fight all the time, number 284 to be exact. Though I may have been a wee bit too harsh…

**~~Sakura's P.O.V~~**

Im going to get that conference room whether he likes it or not. Gonna get balloons, streamers everything! It'll be a mix of blue and pink. My favorite colors. Plus blue is the Uchiha clan color-sort of and im excited! I can do anything as long as I set my mind to it.

"Hello Temari? Yea could you prepare a cake? Nothing too sweet. Tomatoes on top please!"

"Sure Sakura, how many layers? For who?"

Sure sounded like a busy day there at her bakery.

Oh what the heck, its not everyday you get to design a party, I always wanted to become a wedding planner.. but this is the next best thing.

"Um 3 layers.. and please don't tell anyone or I will go to your bakery and punch the floor causing a huge earthquake."

"That secretive huh?" She laughed, "So who is it? If its Shikamaru im going to shuriken your hair off!"

"Che, as if. Hes still a lazyass as ever. Um, its Sasuke Uchiha."

Suddenly, a loud crash from the phone.

"Hey! Don't trash the place- im not done with it!"

It took a few seconds before temari spoke again.

"Are you serious? Just last week you called him 'Satan's Son' remember?"

"I remember but its his birthday today and I only have 4 hours! Please help me!"

"How bout Ino? Is she in?"

"Um, we sort of had another fight.."

"And you come to me for help! Muwahaha! Ill get it for 'ya. You can count on me, Sak!" Temari chirped.

"K Thanks, T! You rock!"

"I know, Sak. Tell me something I don't know."

"Hahaha bye!"

I love Temari. Shes awesome. Unlike SOME people..

…

"Hey, Tenny! Mind fetching me balloons and streamers from the store?"

"Sakura.. we're pretty much in the same building.."

"C'moooon Tenny please!"

"Okay fine. You owe me bigtime Haruno."

" I love you too." My friends are the best. You don't have best friends cuz I already got the best EVER.

…

H A P P Y B I R T H D A Y S A S U K E ! ! !

The sign read.

"Ah there, its done."

The sign is colorful and one of my finest works you might say. The room was cleaned, the balloons and streamers are on the way and the cake just arrived.

"Just set it down there, boys." I pointed to the table on the side. No one's going to need food since its almost 6.

"Sakura? Whats the cake for?" Sasuke asked.

OhKami. "Uh nothing! Ino's making a cake for her dog ahehehe!"

"I didn't know Ino even had a dog." He raised a brow.

"Well she does! Her name Is 'Cat'."

I said, closing the doors.

"Well I'll be-"

Suddenly, everything went blank.

**~~Ino's P.O.V~~**

I should probably say sorry to Sakura.. I mean she was just trying to be kind.. Hold on, why is Sasuke on the floor and Sasuke standing right there? HE FRIKIN KNOCKED HER OUT AGAIN?

" UCHIHAAAAAA!" I stopped when I saw the closed door and the party décor. I should probably finish them while Sakura is out.

"Hn."

"You should splash water on her, or use air or CPR or whatever on her k bye." I said fast, pushing him away from the room.

"Alright, Yamanaka, You can do this."

…

Everything is set. We just need to invite people to come—that'll be hard. Heck, even I wouldn't come.

Seriously, Sakura pushes herself too hard. Trying to do this all by herself in a few hours. All for this evil goose. That's right, I called him a goose. Mehehe.

I Facebook chatted everyone,

"PARTY AT THE CONFERENCE ROOM! THERES CAKE!" I didn't tell who It was for.

**~~Sasuke's P.O.V~~**

_Woosh!_

I turned on the aircon for cool air for Sakura. Placing her on my couch seen on chapter 10. Bringing her outside in my arms didn't help either. Smirk. Next, Water.

I got a small pail of water and splashed it on her face, some going to other parts. It didn't wake her up, (thankfully) Smirk. Grin.

I used to be a lifeguard y'know? Mouth-to-Mouth aa. I never got to use it though..

Here we go.

I placed my mouth to hers, breathing air while pumping her chest, Smirk. Grin. Life is good.

Screw Hyuuga's company, I'll just decline or whatever..

She blinked.

I don't have to stop yet. Smirk.

Her eyelids fluttered open.

Stare. Stare. Stare.

"Uh, you can get off me now."

"Hn."

"Thanks Sasuke..For saving my life.. For everything."

"Hn."

"Now, I've got something to show you!"

"Where are we going?" She started pulling my sleeve running down the hall.

"Conference room, it's a code black."

Now? That sucks.

She opened the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!"

All the employees, my family was there. Cheering, singing, whistling. There were balloons, streamers and cake.

"Happy Birthday Sasucakesss! Happy 6th Birthday!"

My mom yelled. People laughed.

"Im 21."

"Uh.. Happy 21st birthday!"

"I haven't had a party like this since I was well, 6."

I confessed.

"Now you do, and its all thanks to Sakura-chan! Sasucakes, shes pretty!"

Sakura blushed.

"As they say in France, let them eat cake!" Ino yelled.

**~~Sakura's P.O.V~~**

"Ino! Thank you so much!"  
I yelled and ran to Ino, hugging her.

"Sakura, Im sorry for acting like a biach.."

"Its cool pig, you're my biach!"

We hugged even more.

…

Ino went upstage, as the host.

"Now to hear special messages from the Uchiha Corps. Staff!"

This girl went up first.

"What I love about Uchiha san is … well- er- he –uh- works hard – he is a guy who- uh – ah hes ok. Thanks."

We clapped a bit.. That was weird..

Chouji was next,

"He doesn't give us breaks. No lunch. No food in the pantry, so he is not caring, he is selfish and ruins everyone's day. He sucks."

Then This cleaner dude,

"He is a merciless, lying freak. I hate him. He kills squirrels, roasts them, puts mayonnaise and laughs! I don't like mayonnaise! AAH! Thank you."

Sai came up,

" Lets cut to the chase. Uchiha Sasuke is a selfish, cowardly, cold, mean jerk. I hate the way he walks, he thinks hes somebody. He is so arrogant and thinks hes cool just because hes our boss. He-

"That's Enough!" I yelled.

"Do you know how much Sasuke does for us? Well, I don't either but he does a lot. Hes not mean, he saved my life. He isn't arrogant. Ive never heard him boast. He's not cold, just shy. He isn't a coward, he stands up for us. Without him, you'd all be homeless watching reruns of 1980's shows while eating fattening pudding!"

Tears started forming in my eyes, I ran to the door, and stopped.

"Don't you people have hearts? I know how it feels when you hate someone and everything they do seems wrong but cant you understand? He's human. Sure he may be a perverted alien from outer space, but still human. Just like every one of us, he has flaws. Just give him one day, one day of happiness. But no, you ruin it too." And I left the room.

**~~Sasuke's P.O.V~~**

No one's ever done that for me before.

I ran to catch Sakura, she headed into the girls' bathroom and I followed. Its becoming like this high school doujinshi I read…

"Im so sorry Sasuke." She sobbed.

I knocked on the cubicle door, "Sakura, open up. Its not your fault."

"I shouldn't have thrown you a party, you'd just get hurt. Im so stupid!" She unlocked the door.

I cupped her wet face, "It's the best thing anyone's ever done for me. Nice or not, what you did was enough. But as a birthday gift, I want one thing."

She sniffed as I wiped some of her tears, "Anything."

"Never push yourself too hard, ever, Sakura."

"Ano… Ok, Sasuke-kun…"

I hugged her, holding her hair and waist. She hugged me back.

"Happy Birthday Sasuke…" she whispered.

Smile. "This is the best birthday I could ever wish for."

...(*.*)...

So what'd you guys think?

I hope you still managed to laugh.

I want them to take it slow.

Thanks again to jen1490. Awesomeee.

**REVIEW**! If you believe in SasuSaku Forever!

There's going to be a part 2 for thiiiiiis ;)


	12. Thank You

(REVISED VERSION; thanks to **pleasestopstalkingme** her stories rock and she made sure this chapter would be great for you guys!)

Booooombadooooomdoooombass.

Hey Hey You You!

Thank You Guys for supporting me up to the 12th chapter, as a gift, Sasuke and Sakura will show you a lil something ;) So I entitled this 'Thank You' lol :D

**Chapter 12: Thank You**

**~Naruto's P.O.V~**

Its the a few days after Sasuke's birthday.

It means he's one day closer to dying! Mehehehe!

_sting. _Okay ow ow ow, Sasuke.

Seriously, its like every time I say something bad to him, its like he stings my brain through telepathy or something!

"You don't have a brain." Sasuke said, just freakin' passing by me. Like just passing by! He didn't even say hi or anything!

"Hey! Stop listening to my thoughts!"

"I wouldn't if you would stop thinking out loud." For like, the first time, his voice wasn't flat or anything! He talked-normal.

So, I just hugged him.

"Dumbutt, let go." He said, a vein popping in his head. Him trying to shake me off, people were staring.

"No. I'll never let you go~" I said it in the "Never Let You Go" voice of Rustin Hieber in that song. I love Rustin Heiber's music~ its like coconut cream pie on a cold spring day.

As Sasuke was shaking, he started hitting me with his now free hand.

"OW! Sakura just hit that this morning! You're gonna give me brain hen- hem- brain hennorage!"

He freakin' hit me again!

"Its hemorrhage, dead last. You would've known if you actually listened to Yamato-sensei when he talked about it. But no, you were drunk the whole class, then you fell asleep. On my lap."

"Shut Up Sasuke! Also I wasn't that drunk."

"Not that drunk? You stole Hinata's pet parrot and threw it at Chouji's pig lunchbox and yelled, "ANGRY BIRDS!"

Stupid asswipes who overheard us started laughing when I glared at them, they just LAUGHED SOME MORE!

Could you believe the nerve?

Sasuke just smirked, that bastard.

"Oh yeah, then how did I drive home?"

"Dead last, I drove you home. You tore off the plate number thing of someone's car, sat in the back seat and pretended you were driving with the plate."

I dont even remember this stuff!

"Teme! You're making that up!"

"_No_ I'm not." Cocky bastard.

"Yes, you are!"

"_No_, I'm not."

"Yes, you are!"

"_No_, I'm not."

"Yes, You are!" He's freakin' pissing me off!

"_Yes_, You are." He smirked?

"No, I'm-You're not."

"Gotcha. Bugs bunny-ed. Dead last."

He smirked and walked away.

WAIT. WHAT?

Heh, where's Sasuke going out to?

**~Sakura's P.O.V~**

Sasuke's seems to be really happy today.

I know, I don't believe it either.

He hasn't said "Hn." the whole day and hasn't acted perverted _yet_ to me.

It must be the one "Happy Day" in his calendar, such a shame, happy for only a day?

_lightbulb. _I'll get Sasuke a gift. Something he can look at everyday and smile when he does!

I got in my winter coat, since its pretty cold out.

Then I stopped in my tracks. "SASUKE NEVER RETURNED MY KEYS!"

asdfghjkl; I'll have to walk! Nawwwhh Man!

And its lunch break, better make this quick.

I walked for 3 hours (3 minutes) and my feet are sore (nail polish chipping) and Im freezing to death (a bit cold).

I passed by happy couples, and couldn't help but just smile at them. What I could be... with Sasuke maybe?

Yeah, after like 10 years I still like him, crazy what people do for love huh?

I arrived at 'Tokyo Beat' my favorite gift and clothing store.

As I walked in, this weird creepy lady popped out with this weird, Swedish accent.

"How may help you?"

"Um, Im looking for something cheerful for my boy-boss. Yea, my boy boss, yeah."

She left and came back with a clipboard. "How about dis? Is very good vor work, ya."

"No, its kind of boring."

"Alright. How about yis?" she showed me a black polo.

"No thank you, he has enough clothes that are black haha."

She looked somewhat annoyed now. So, I went around for myself.

A hat? Nah.

Mittens? Maybe, but nah.

"Madam, how about a ring, ya?"

"It's not like I'm marrying him, but no thank you."

She should stop stalking me , like seriously.

Boots? I don't even know his shoe size.

The swedish assistant almost approached me and I just ran out as fast I could.

"Come again, ya!"

Fat chance. No offense to Swedish people, I love Swedish Tennis players.

Passing by other shops, this shop caught my eye. "Peppermint" I went in and I saw on the right side this beautiful jade necklace, not to big, not to small, with a dewdrop design that the jade was in. It was so pretty and costed like, a lot. I'll ask my mom for this on Christmas!

I tried this corner gift shop called "Unique"

As I went in, I was greeted by a sweet rose perfume mmmm~

Then i saw it.

A perfectly, gorgeous Pink teddy bear.

I mean, who could resist it? And when Sasuke sees it, he'll think of meee! :D

And only Y500 awesome.

I went to the cashier and bought it. Going back to the office now :)

**~Sasuke's P.O.V~**

"Gomenasai!"

This crowd of all my staff members like of them just crowd around my office saying sorry, giving flowers and stuff.

"Alright, Alright. Its okay. Just go back to work. Seriously."

but they started crying and sobbing.

"We were wrong, we're sorry. We're horrible!" they went on and on, Kami, where's Sakura?

"Yes, you were wrong and horrible, please just go back."

"But- but-"

"SHANNNNAAARROOOO!"

Smirk. Sakura. She freakin' punched her way through them, hot.

"Afternoon, Sasuke."

She said cheerfully, and slipped in my office.

And I followed and shut the door.

"So, you're coming her on a daily basis now?" I asked

She casually put her stuff on the couch and sat. "I am _assisting_ you aren't I?" and she giggled. I was about to get a nosebleed. Seriously, its hot in here.

"Well, actually, I dont remember if I gave you an actual gift for your birthday, so I got you this! A pink teddy!" She smiled at me. I reached out to accept the pink stuffed toy.

"I-I'll think of you every time I look at it. I'll sleep with it too." Smirk.

"Sasukee! You perv!" she blushed.

"Hahaha, you're so cute, you know that?" she smiled.

"I got you something too, close your eyes."

I took out a small, long red box.

Removed the small chain-ish part, wrapped and locked it on her neck.

"Okay, now look at the mirror."

She had a shocked look on her face.

"H-How?"

"I saw you looking at it by the window, it matches your eyes perfectly." MAN, IM GOOD.

She looked me in the eye, "Sasuke, thank you."

"Sakura, I love your gift. I'll keep it forever." You know I will.

We stared at each other for a while. just stared and watched each other.

With one swift movement, I had her against the wall and we stared at each other, eyes on me. Her hands still hugging the clipboard. Her jade eyes staring up at me. My hands at her back. We were about 4-inches apart. Damn, this was sexy.

"S-Sasuke?" she looked damn cute.

"Sakura. I love everything about you. I can't control myself any longer. Your eyes. Your hair. Your everything. Your MY everything. Because, well…"

"I'm waiting." Sakura said, and giggled at that. My hands still againt the wall with her back.

I looked her in the eyes,"…You're amazing just the way you are." Wow, that was so cheesy.

She made an 'o' face and stared at me shocked, at the same time blushing.

"Who are you?" _Boom._ Way to ruin the moment.

"uh…" … I stared at the jade that reflected me.

"'cuz you spoke more than you should, you never or hardly said "Hn." This whole chapter and now you're saying really cheesy stuff? Woah Sasuke. What happened to you?" Sakura said, with a smile on her face.

"You happened." And I closed the 4 inch gap between us, a light an gentle kiss.

"Wow, Sasuke." She swooned, almost falling.

"Whoa there." Her legs looked wobbly and she fell to my right arm.

She blinked.

"Sasuke, you are so cheesy." she giggled.

"Oh yeah, here are your keys."

I slipped them in her pocket as she was lying on my arm and kissed her hand.

I smirked.

"Don't say you didn't like it, the kiss I mean." I pulled us upright and closer.

"I don't like it," I frowned. "I loved it." She jumped and kissed me again, more fierce. A strong, chaste kiss. Her strawberry lip gloss I tasted without inserting my tongue.

"Good. Now make me a sandwich." Smirk.

**REVIEW!**

**Sooooooo, how'd you like your thank you gift? ;) **

**Its sweet and awesome ne? :**


	13. Da Fuq

_Its been how long since I updated? O.O I hope you still remember what happened it the past chapters, if not read them again ;)_

_It's the start of their being a couple, yeah I know theyre so slow! It's okay, ready for some laughs? :D Its romantic today ;)_

**Chapter 13: Da Fuq.**

**~~Sakura's P.O.V~~**

"Sasuke! I'll be leaving now!" I ought to pick up the new furniture for the pantry, we're finally going to have a toaster and a microwave! It sucked having cold food all the time.

"Hn," was all he said. Flipping through the next page of some novel called "The Mortal Instruments series" (A/N: Best series in the world.)

I had just left the door when I'd forgotten to eat lunch. I went back to the pantry to get my sandwich. Never again will we have cold food after this day!

I was sitting on one of the stools when suddenly, Sasuke comes in dancing weirdly and happily, chanting my name as if in a song. I don't think he saw me.

"Sakura Sakura My beautiful Sakuraaa!"

I was giggling when he whirled around, and blushed. "Oh, you're still here?"

I have to admit, it sounded and looked a bit gay, but it was cute. Knowing that he sings my name when I'm not here.

"Uh yeah. Do you do that all the time?" I asked, referring to the dance.

"No, I don't know what came over me." he said, still flushed.

Then as if coming out from nowhere, Naruto's head just pops out, "Only everywhere where you're not!" he grinned.

"Naruto, I will pee on everything you love." He glared.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I say I would." he smirked. Sasuke peeing in Naruto's Ramen? Priceless. Not that I imagine him peeing... Okay don't picture it GAAH!

"Tell you what, if I can show Sakura the videos of you around the office-" When Sasuke cut him off, "Crap. I forgot we even had CCTV."

"She'll see all the videos of you ma-"  
Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth and yelled,  
"MATH DEBATING!"

I raised my brow. Huh?

Naruto bit his finger, "Now say 'I wanna math debate' really fast." he grinned.

(It's a green joke.)

Okay ew. "Uh, I'll be going now." I turned around and Sasuke was already waiting for me outside the door.

"But you- But he- Where- How?"  
I pointed on all ways possible.

"Don't question it, just love it." He smirked.

**~~Naruto's P.O.V~~**

I'm here at Hinata's Day Care Center reading stories to these kids, they have to listen to my humor stories!

"The first child said, "Mom why am I named Petal?", the mom answered, "Because a petal fell on your head when you were born." The second child asked, "Mom why am I named Rose?" she answered, "A rose fell on your head when you were young." Then the third child came,

"My favorite color is potato," he said.

She looked crazy when her mother snapped, "Shut Up, Brick!" "

All the children started laughing. "EHH STUUUPID!", "DOBE!", "I like trains" they had said.

Hinata came, "Naruto! Why are you telling these kid's stories with foul language? Maybe I should hit you with a brick!"

She got the red eyes and purple background with her hair looking like snakes, just how Sakura looks everytime!

"G-Gomen Hinata, I won't do it again." I stuttered. WHAT THE HELL. THAT WAS FREAKING-hot. Daaaaamnn guuuuurl.

Then she left, I turned to the kids, "Hey guys, wanna try some pranks with me? When I was your age, I was quite the prankster you know, I froze a mentos, put it in my friend Shikamaru's coke then after 5 minutes it just randomly exploded!"

One child raised his hand

"I don't see how this is going to bring World Peace." Ah, you.

He had jet black hair, a stoic face and looked like the heartthrob.

"You must be Sasuke's cousin?" I tried to pick him up on my lap.

He just friggin' slaps my hand, "What of it, baka?"

All the other kids were just like, "OOOOOOOHHHHHH," "Ya'll got pwned!" "Daaaaaamn Nigga!"

Did I mention they tend to talk like black people here? (No offense.)

"Tell you what, lets 1 prank. Just 1 today and if I can win you over, you respect me and address me as 'Naruto-(sexy)-sensei'"

"No." He hmphed and turned around when a little pink girl, talked to him.

Then it hit me, THAT'S SAKURA'S COUSIN!

"Come on, Sora, it'll be fun!" the pinkie smiled at the Uchiha. Who blushed. WHO BLUSHED. "Fine," he muttered. He came to me and shook my hand, "It's on, and if I win, you have to carry me and Yuki anywhere we want."

Yuki, Sakura's cousin, smiled and pulled me to bend down, pulling my tie! "Naruto-senpai, Sakura-onee will never forgive you if you hurt Sasuke-senpai's cousin. I will personally stab you 42 times with a katana." She was still smiling, but she's just like Sakura in every way! "Why 42?" I asked, "It's my favorite number." And she went over to Sora.

Da fuq is up with these kids!

**~~Ino's P.O.V~~**

Today's top gossips:

Sasuke and Sakura are together.

OMG. Whaaat? How could Sakura not tell me? She knows I run a gossip column. I'm so going to make her give me all the details!

Kim Kardashian goes bowling.

Okay, now that's just dumb. Like way over your head poo-poo head dumb.

"SAKURA!"

I go up to her and just bear hug her.

"I missed you so much!" I said.

"We were just eating lunch together a while ago." She lazily muttered.

"I know, okay whatever! You and Sasuke are together?" I practically yelled that people were staring.

"Shhhhh, and I'm not even sure if he feels the same way." She shrugged.

"But it's on the cover of my—"

"You published it? WHAT THE FREAKING DKADIUHWUHUWHFUAJNJN! Ino! I thought I trusted you."

So, I published it, big deal.

"But it'll make you more popular. You've got the looks and the boyfriend, you've got it all!" I said, kinda jealous.

"I don't have it all, and that's not everything, you know it, maybe I do love Sasuke, maybe he does feel the same way." She walked out.

APPPPSH, whatever, I'll find someone. I just feel happy for her and Sasuke.

Then she came back. "We're not fighting right?"

"Of course not," I answered. "Because who do you think you are.."

she joined in, "running round leaving scars…"

"you're gonna catch a cold…"

"from the ice inside your soul,"

"so don't come back for me, don't come back at all."

Then we both sang, "Who do you think you are?"

We both hugged and started laughing, "BEST FRIENDS FOREVA!"

Lolz, its times like these I love Sakura.

If you didn't know, that's "Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perry –colon pee- wait, I didn't mean that! :P - that's what I meant, not colon pee.

WAIT. Why was I freaking out about that? Seriously. Da fuq. She MUST be on her period.

**~~Sasuke's P.O.V~~**

So I'm taking Sakura out to get the furniture for the pantry.

We're in my limo. 'cuz Bosses have limos. Awww yea.

I see Sakura wearing the necklace and I can't help but smile.

"Why are you smiling? Are you making fun of me again?" she asks.

"No, you're just really cute and I like it when you wear the things I buy you." I smirk.

"But Sasuke, this is the only thing wearable you've bought me." she giggles.

"Well, we can change that later. By the way,"

I reach into my pocket.

"Here are your keys."

I attached a little Uchiha clan symbol, you know, for the future. Heh.

"Eeeh? But what if people think that I'm like married or something? Have you heard the rumors? Sasukeee!" She says. Her face red.

I suddenly feel shocked and put my face in my hands.

"Sasuke? What happened?"

I lift my face, red. Damn. Ohwell. Smirk.

"You can't keep doing that," I say, breathing out.

"You almost gave me a mini-heart attack you know, Sakura." I pause.

"It's difficult to focus when Sakura's cute blushing face is near me. There it is again; I could die you know." I smirk. This is me, being seductive.

"S-S-Sasukeeee!" and she freaking punches me across the car seats. In a limo. It's not that big , I know but is this even possible?

"U-Uchiha-san? Is everything alright?" My driver, Jin looks astonished. Then he cools himself down, "You know you lovebirds should really slow down or else Uchiha-san may be severely injured by next week. We have also arrived." He grins. Creeeeeeeepy.

Uh, yeah we bought the stuff.

"Where is it?"

I just lost probably the most important paper ever of my life.

I can't tell you what's in it because it's going to be this cool ending that will—oh wait. NOTHING.

It was in my freaking wallet when I last left it. WALLET. W A L L E T. What kind of word is wallet? Shouldn't it be pronounced like WA-LEY because like valet, buffet are pronounced? Do you ever get that? Like the more I look at the word 'Word' the more it doesn't even look like the word, word. GAAH. I'm hanging out with Sakura too much her grammar-hitler-ness is rubbing off on me!

Well, this is that other side of me that you never see. Yeah, nerdy, witty, anxious Sasuke.

_Not to mention crazy for Sakura, Sasuke._

Shut up.

_You know its TRUE!_

Hn.

_You should be looking for the note that-_

SHUT UP INNER I WILL GO TO SLEEP NOW SO THAT THE READERS WON'T KNOW AND MAYBE I CAN FIND IT IN MY DREAMS. I WILL GRAB MY NUTELLA AND WATCH SPONGEBOB AFTER SO THAT YOU WON'T COME BACK AND KEEP WATCHING SO YOU CAN STOP CHANTING LIKE 'Nyeeeeh Sasuke Nyeeeeeeh Sasuke Nyeeeeeeeh Sasuke.' You know like that episode where Spongebob's like 'Nyeeeh Squidward Nyeeeh Squidward' k bye.

I'm on my way to my bed when a freaking rope trips me and I'm soaked in honey. Da fuq.

*snickers* "We sure got him good! High-five me bro!"

"You're the coolest Naruto-senpai!" Those voices i hear behind a couch.

I'd know that voice freaking anywhere as I'm lying on the floor pretty much stuck to it.

"Sora." I say

"Uh-oh..." he says and runs in front of me with Naruto slowly approaching

"Gomen! It was all Naruto-senpai's fault! He threatened to hit me 42 times with a Katana if I didn't pull a prank with him on you!" Sora said, mouth wide open and pointing at Naruto.

"Wha- What? We were in it together what are you talking about you little-"

"Enough. You're both such kids, I swear. Sora, it's not good to lie," I kneel down to his chicken-ass head size.

"It only makes you a poo poo head like Naruto here." I hit his head.

Sora chuckles.

"As for you Naruto, all this honey-"

**"SASUKE!"**

My assistant Sakura bursts through my door.

"I found your wallet that you've been missing and what's up with the honey?" She puts her finger on the honey on my nose and licks her finger.

Is it just me or was that extremely seductive?

"Mmmm! Sweet!" she giggles.

"Oh hey, Sakura-chan. Some dobe spilled honey all over my head." I say

"Naruto! You keep causing Sasuke problems! Now get a toothbrush and clean this whole place up!" Sakura says

"B-But..." Naruto shudders

"No buts!" (hehe she said butt)

Naruto runs like a rat and Sakura turns her attention to Sora.

"Oh hey, Sora. How's Yuki?" she smiles.

"Sakura-senpai, uh, Yuki's fine! In fact, Naruto-senpai owes Yuki and I a piggyback ride right about now!" he jumps excitedly.

"You and Yuki, eh? You know, Yuki talks about you all the time.."

"Really?", he brightens up, "I'm going to her house now!" He comes up to me first, and hugs me.

Okay, i wasn't expecting that.

"Arigatou, itoko!" He smiles brightly and leaves.

I swear he is nothing like me.

Now, I'm alone with Sakura covered in honey. This couldn't be more awkward.

"Oh, Sasuke, I came here to give you your wallet. I found it on the front desk." She reaches into her pocket and there it is.

The note.

I reach inside it and read it again, and smile.

"Sasuke, you never told me why that note was so important." She says, trying to peek.

I smirk. "Not so important? This was the first note you sent me in 3rd grade."

And she smiles and gives me a warm hug.

* * *

Wooh. Finally done.

I hope you guys liked it, really cheesy today though :3 ehehehe.

Follow me on the magical place? laughing-sister(dot)tumblr(dot)com (: laughs there.

SAKURAHUGS*


End file.
